Beautiful Nightmare
by CopraMeow
Summary: New country, new job. new opportunities - a fresh start. Aria found herself immersed in a new world where scandals and PR mattered most. Can she rely on his smile or will she leave it all and return back home? TabbixOC into OCXPOwill feature TOP,GD,Taeyang,Dae Sung and Seungri, Zico, Taeil and rest of the gang !Any resemblance to real events or people is completely unintentional
1. Jang 1

_**Beautiful nightmare**_

* * *

Jang 1.

She didn't expect the air to be that normal..honestly she expected something spicy, exciting and strange, but the only thing that made it strange was the language. A normal, standard airport with people rushing to their flights or coming to back to their loved ones. Mostly dark haired people, not a single one with light hair or crazy colors.

The strange language with its squiggly, round letters beamed around her. Flights coming and going, public announcements and the weather for the day.

Maybe the outside was like they television said it would be? Loud and crazy. She shifted her large luggage and sighted. The airport was huge, being only one of 4 in Seul, the most commonly used by Europeans who came to visit South Korea. The flight was absolutely dreadful. Sixteen hours of pure torture, catching midflihgts and awful food. From Frankfurt to Belgrade, to Sofia and eventually Honk Kong to Seul.

They could have at least served something from Korea's cuisine! They got sandwiches. Sandwiches and coke. Woo, good job whatever flight company she choose.

Actually it was a pain in the but to find a flight to come down here. Japan? Sure. Australia. No problem. New Zealand? Jump in! South Korea? Nope.

Having a mental rant she finally reached the parking lot. A taxi would be reaally nice, if you could find one. Every car looked the same. Small license plates with hangul and number and no taxi sign. Great.

˝Uhm taxi?˝- She shouted unsure. A blonde, tall European girl lost in South Korea. She could already see the newspaper highlights tomorrow.

˝VISITOR? YES YES˝- someone shouted to her and she turned around happily. A middle aged man, that came to her chest was waving cheerfully.

˝Taxi?˝- she inquired again hopeful.

˝yes, yes!˝- The man practically bounced of his heels and she sighed. Yes! Finally something is starting out good. He took her luggage and smiled at her. She smiled back and didn't know to bow or not? The small booklet she had about South Korea didn't help with this situation. She stuck with smiling.

˝Can you take me here please?˝- She asked the driver while showing a print out of the hotel she was staying at. It was a randomly chosen on, middle quality hotel near the city center. She needed a place to shower and sleep nothing fancy really. If the deal turned out good well..she'd look into something better.

˝Oh yes! Nice hotel! Big rooms!˝- The driver ran his mouth randomly switching to korean as he praised the hotel, the city and overall South Korea. The language reminded her strangely of Hungarian, nothing alike Japanese as she knew it. She hoped knowing at least one asian language would help but it seemed it wasn't the case.

˝Here!˝- The driver pulled in front of the pale mint building. The window frames were colorful and bright, something that pulled her to take a room there, that and the price. South Korea wasn't that cheap.

˝Uhm here˝- She handed him bills of won. The driver had printer out a bill and it looked strange. The hangul alphabet. Maybe she should learn it?

˝Enjoy!˝- He waved once her luggage was out and drove off. Funny these Koreans. She turned to the hotel and prayed to god the hotel had wi-fi, she had to rant to her best friend about this.

* * *

What do you do after a nice,long exhausting flight and warm shower? You sleep in, almost sleep the day away and rush around the busy streets of Seul trying to find the damn firm that offered her the job in the first place.

Of course, cursing in her native language and running around wasn't helping her image. Finally she spotted the bright neon pink sign and ran in the lobby. It took a few moments to catch her breath. The attendants and employees looked at her like she was a savage beast. Too loud, to tall to everything.

˝Uhm excuse me, I have ...a meeting for the exchage...job..˝- She wheezed out and shut her eyes for a second to calm her breath.

˝Uh yes, yes third floor. Ask the secretary to let you in˝- A heavy accented english came to her ears. TO her it sounded like music! She bowed her head and grinned. The elevator was in the corner of her eyes and she walked to it, feeling better. The stares she got were mildly disturbing. True, she was higher then the most women here ( being average at home) but they sure have seen some blondes, haven't they? Bleach was common here! Must be the face, no slanted eyes. She almost snorted but the door at the third floor opened and she stepped out confidently. Time to get her job.

* * *

The door had a bell attached to it when she stepped inside. A small cafe near the firma she was interviewed. Four frikking hours, the only thing they didn't ask how many times she repaired her teeth or shaved. Ridicioulos.

She sat near the window and eyed the menu. Please let it be coffee! Suddenly a short waitress wearing cat ears came and grinned.

˝Uhm coffee please? With cream?˝- She stuttered tiredly. The girl stared at her for a few moments and she cursed inwardly, maybe she didn't understand english.

˝Ohhh!˝- Came the reply and she rushed over to the bar and exchanged hurried words with the barista. Sure enough an enormous mug filled with dark liquid and a white swirl was presented to her with a smile. An awkward bow later she brought the mug to her lips and stopped. Sugar. Did she put some in or? Her eyes scanned the table but didn't find any small packets or anything recognizable as sugar or artificial sweetener.

Her lip quivered and she almost started bawling her eyes out when a small container with with crystal was pushed under her nose.

˝Sugar!˝- the intelligent reply rose came from her. There was a chuckle and she lifted her eyes only to stare into a pair of chocolate, amused eyes. She stared and resisted the urge to let her tongue fall to the floor. He couldn't be..could he?! ˝Uhm thank you˝- blinking she forced herself to breathe.

˝You havta ask for it˝- His voice was deep and rumbled with the broken english.

˝Really? I thought you wanted to be more like the west? We give sugar to people when they order coffee, not hoard it greedily˝- She started to rant. He only laughed amused at her.

˝We try but we are slow˝

˝Like you?˝- and it just rolled of her tongue. She was horrified and clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Great, now he'll leave her to drink her giant coffee alone. He only blinked.

˝Yeah a bit..you okay?˝- Was his slow reply. That left her stunned. It took her a few moments to reply in which she let her eyes roam his body. He was taller than her, with a slim but well built body, a long coat, what appeared to be a blue shirt and some jeans. His hair was messy under a black beanie.

Best part – there was some small stubble showing through! He looked his age!

˝I'm overwhelmed. This country, the cultural difference is bigger than I thought and...the language sucks! Sorry I don't want to offend you but I don't understand shit! And I speak japanese!˝- her voice almost broke. It was coming down to her, the realisation of being so far away from home and alone, in a country no one knew her or cared.

He took off somewhere and she felt so bad. She probably scared him off with her stupid ranting. Feeling like an idiot she hugged her mug with booth hands and felt the warmth enter her finger. Clack. A plate was in front of her.

˝Mother says chocolate helps˝- and he was back, smiling at her. He brought her a chocolate fudge cake. ˝I'm Seung-hyun˝

˝I'm Aira, and you have cemented yourself to my rant right now!˝- She laughed to him and took the cake. The taste was absolutely delightful and warmed her tummy.

˝I saw you looking sad so...I wanted to help a pretty lady˝- Seung-hyun Choi charmed her. Yes, it was the K Pop idol and actor that waltzed to her table with some sugar. She hummed a song reminder her of one of her friend and grinned at him.

˝I bet you say that to all the girls..˝- Aria winked at him and laughed. He gave her only a smirk in response.

˝Maybe, wanna find out?˝

_**Pour some sugar on me**__**  
**__**Ooh, in the name of love**__**  
**__**Pour some sugar on me**__**  
**__**C'mon, fire me up**__**  
**__**Pour your sugar on me**__**  
**__**Oh, I can't get enough**_

* * *

(1) Jang = chapter. I'm a cheesy asshole. Song is by Def Leppard.

I'm soo pissed at FF! Back when I started reading fiction there was a music genre to choose from and now? Nada.


	2. Jang 2

Jang 2.

* * *

˝Uhm not that I mind but don't you have something else to do?˝- Aria questioned the man in front of her. The cake was now eaten and the coffee half gone. She could see the sun setting down and felt drowsy and tired.

˝Do you want me to leave?˝- He asked while pouting.

˝NO! I mean, I'm happy for the company but uhm it's been a few hours now?˝- Aria stopped herself before she embarrassed herself even more. Thank fully she did feel better after talking with him, he just had that relaxing impact and to top it all off he was a nice eye candy.

˝Then why you wanna go?˝- He stared at her. His stare was strong – most people would give you a second glance and then let their eyes roam wherever in the room but not Seung-hyung, his eyes were focused on her completely.

˝I'm getting a bit tired and hungry...˝- a small blush creeped on her face and Aria smiled nervously. Just a cake couldn't fill her tummy that well. And she wanted a shower really bad but didn't want to make him leave either.

˝Uhm okay, where you staying?˝- Aria told him about her hotel and he laughed. It was a strange, kinda boyish laugh and made her giggle. ˝That's for gays˝

˝You...ohh˝- she remembered the rainbow details suddenly and felt silly for not noticing before, even the staff was quirky. ˝So what, do you mind them?˝

˝No, no love is love. No matter to whom˝- he said seriously out o the sudden.

˝So you think love knows no boundaries?˝

˝Exept age? Like kids and uhm stuff?˝- Aria giggled at his face. He glared at her and then laughed himself.

˝Well we don't touch minors˝- She winked at him and laughed at the confused face.

˝What?˝

˝Nothing, I don't want too but I'm itching for a shower. Thank you so much for the company˝- Aria said sincerely and beamed at him. True she wanted to stay longer but her body wanted a shower.

˝Uh okay..˝- he paused and then smiled ˝I don't have anyone for dinner˝

Aria blinked at this broken english. Did he mean?

˝You mean you don't want to eat alone?˝

˝Mhm˝

˝Oh but I don't know anywhere where to eat˝

˝I'll show you, uhm 8?˝

˝Okay, in the main square?˝- Aria said and grabbed her purse. She wanted to sneak and pay the bill for them.

˝Why? There isn't good there˝

˝But where are we going to meet?˝

˝I'll come?Car?˝- He said un sure.

˝Ohh okay! Then see you at 8˝- Aria smiled brightly at him and sneaked a look before sprinting to the bar. She wanted to pay him at least the coffee and cake.

˝The bill? Uhm I want to pay˝- She started and pulled a few won bills to help her get across. The barista stared at her then the bills and finally shook his head.

˝No. He pay˝- he said in a slightly pitched voice. He? Did he mean Seung-hyun? When did he manage to slip past her and pay? Aria turned and saw him grin at her.

* * *

Aria practically ran to her hotel and up the stairs to her room. She was going to have dinner with T.O.P. The very essence of a sex god. She breathed out and suddenly panic overwhelmed her. Fuck the language and the strange alphabet, what on earth would she wear? A dress – no that's too much but she can't wear just a shirt! Maybe he wears a suit? Aria melted on the inside imagining him in a crisp suit.

Shower. Yes, a shower would help to clear her thoughts. She plucked her iPod in and started humming to the music. In the end she decided on jeans, a blue blouse and black wedges. Her hair was loose with a blue hairpin behind her left ear and her typical make up, cat eyeliner and red lipstain. She didn't look to fancy but still not to casual. Smiling to herself she made her way down to the lobby and plucked her cell phone to check her e-mails in the elevator. Her eyes skimmed through and noticed something alarming.

It was 8.15.

She was late.

Aria shifted nervously when the elevator doors opened and walked slowly to the lobby. She noticed him instantly, sitting on one of the chair head in a magazine.

˝Uhm sorry for being late˝- His head snapped up and he smirked.

˝Fashionably late?˝- a weird accent laced his words. Was he amused or did he make fun of her? She glared at him and felt relieved and somewhat disappointed. No suit, but a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt with a leather jacket and black sneakers. She didn't over dress. ˝Would you eat Korean food?˝

˝Sure! They didn't give us anything on the plane and I wanna try that famous kimchi˝- Aria chirped like a bird, he wasn't mad at her for being late.

˝This way˝- He courted and led her to the parking lot. What would he drive? It was stylish black SUV. Aria walked to the car and was about to pull the door open when a hand intervened and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and sat in the comfortable leather chair. The interior of the car was all leather and black polished wood. A small charm hung from the rear view mirror. There were small trinkets and rubbish lying around, bubble gum, a water bottle a pair of headphones and CDs. Instinctively she reached for them and sorted through.

˝Pick one˝- He climbed in after her and started the engine. She shuffled through the CDs and a particular caught her eye.

˝American Idiot?˝- Somehow she never imagined he'd be into Green Day.

˝I like different stuff. Not only hip hop˝

˝Never would have guessed that, usually when I meet someone the first thing I talk about are books and music˝

˝I didn't know if you...˝- he left the sentence unfinished.

˝I didn't want to impose or be annoying, to be completely honest I was happy someone understood me and wanted to hear me out. I'm lame I know˝- Aria put the CD in and the music came to life. She had to admit the SUV had a pretty nice sound system.

˝It's weird. You don't scream or say you love me. It's refreshing˝- again with the weird accent.

˝It's cause I know you're a human being not just the stage persona. I will say I'm a fan but I'm not a crazy fan like some girls out there˝

˝Oh˝- he sounded somewhat disappointed.

˝So where are we going?˝- Panic clawed at her. They were leaving the city center and going for the suburbs. Traffic in Seul was catastrophic to say the least, the inner center and areas around it had slow or restricted car passing but the rest was pure chaos filled with busy streets. They made a left turn to a narrow street.

˝Up Seul. There is a homemade restaurant˝- Oh, so they were going above the city to a restaurant with korean cuisine, Aria translated in her mind. It was rather cute, his broken english and the silly smile he wore.

˝Good I need to repay you for today at the cafe˝

˝You can tryyy˝- he sang and Aria pouted. She would pay him back, she never was and never will be a gold digger.

**_She take my money when I'm in need_**  
**_Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed_**  
**_Oh she's a gold digger way over town_**  
**_That digs on me_**

* * *

(1) Gold Digger by Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx.


	3. Jang 3

Jang 3.

* * *

˝When did the rain come from? Seriosly!˝- Aria laughed. They were drenched to the bone. Apparently this restuarant had a parking lot but it was a mile hike to the place. Not even a minute after they left the car and climbed the stone stairs that rain fell down. Instant downpour.

˝Seul is weird? We're here˝- Seung-hyun announced. His hair was flat down and wet making him really sexy. Aria kept glancing back at him and at the wet shirt sticking to his body, of course his jacket was on her. Since they met there were small gestures, almost chivalry. She wasn't used to it and felt somewhat awkward. Mulling over his behaviour she noticed a small wooden house, a long porch in front and lanterns lit. It looked like from a history book.

˝It's so pretty!˝

˝The food is mmm˝- he made a gesture that meant delicious and Aria laughed at his antics.

˝And do they have towels? Or else we'll wet the whole thing˝

˝Uhm wait˝- He jogged to the entrance and she had to walk fast to keep up with him. As soon as she reached the door he was already gone. An older woman greeeted her with a bow and she returned it. Before she could try to tip toe with english Seung-hyun returned holding two fluffy towels. He took her hand and pulled her under on the porch swiftly wrapping the towel around her. The action made her blush and hide her eyes from him. ˝Better?˝

˝Uh uh and you?˝- he was still dripping wet. Her hand snatched the other towel and reached up to dry his hair. He stared at her amused. The look he was giving her made it hard to concentrate on a simple task.

˝Hungry?˝

˝Starving˝- the older lady came back again and said a few things in Korean. It sounded different then the one she heard in the city, more hushed and fast. They walked to a booth and found a small table with two soft cushions. ˝Does she speak in a dialect? It's different then the korean in the city˝

˝You notice that? Wow˝- He appeared surprised at her observation. ˝Yes, old korean, mountain korean. What do you want to eat?˝

˝Uhm you choose I can't read this anyways but please no spinach and strawberries I hate 'em˝- Aria said while putting the menu down. Only hangul in there anyways and peculiarly no prices either. She hoped it wasn't one of those bat shit expensive home made places like she had at home. They would charge you a month's salary for a bread slice. Well she exaggerated but it was close.

˝You hate strawberries? Ttalgi?˝- a face of disbelief was in front of her.

˝T what? How do you say I hate strawberries in korean?˝

˝Naneun ttalgi leul silh-eo˝- he said it fluently and Aria stared.

˝Uhm sure I'll stick with english. But seriously give me mangos and I'm good. I want a orchard of mangos and then I won't sell them I'll just eat them the whole day˝- her eyes almost sparkled and he laughed at her. A small pout made his laughter tone down a bit. ˝What?!˝

˝Nothing, fish okay? Kimchi?˝

˝Sure! I'm reaally hungry hahaha what are drinking?˝

˝Do you drink?˝- He asked serious and Aria rolled her eyes. No, she only had diet water and that's all. Phssh.

˝Yeah I'm a lover of good ale, rum and red wine˝

˝Oh LOVER?˝- He seemed confused and looked at her sideways. They were sitting on the cushions with their legs outstretched almost touching. Aria had asked for his jacket to be hung somewhere that it could dry but her refused her and took it in his hands to hang it up.

˝Yes I love those things, how about you?˝

˝Wine and beer?˝

˝Ale is beer, are you cold?˝- She was him shiver lightly.

He stared at her with wide eyes which was, to an European, a funny sight. His narrow almond eyes widened and he started looking at himself.

˝You're shivering are you cold?˝- Aria tried again and he looked at her like crazy.

˝No,no I'm okay. Red wine?˝- He got up and dashed for the bar they saw before. Aria was puzzled. What was his problem? A few minutes passed and he returned holding two glasses and bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. ˝We have this too˝- he carefully pulled the cork out and poured her some. Without thinking Aria took the glass, shook it lightly and sniffed it before taking a small sip. Seung-hyun watched her mesmerised.

˝A bit fruity but nice, what year is it? It seems fresh˝- He stared at her again ˝My parents taught me how to taste wine hehe˝- he poured her and himself and sat back.

˝Girls don't act like you here, show emotion and uhm care?˝- It sounded more like a question in her ears.

˝Well guys don't act like you where I'm from, being a cavalier and all of that. I must say I do feel a bit awkward, I'm not used to attention like that, certainly not coming from someone like you˝- Aria blushed a little and busied herself with the wine.

˝Like me?˝

˝I'm sure you have girls throwing themselves at your feet.˝

He laughed a bit ˝It's no fun if you don't chase˝

˝So I'm a rabbit.˝

˝A cute rabbit˝- Aria was positive her ears were alarmingly red but smiled nevertheless ˝What are you do in Seul?˝

˝Oh right I didn't tell you, I came for a job˝

˝You said that but not what˝

˝They called me as an enviroment engineer. I'm to make sure all resources are managed properly and in an ecological, green way. If something happens I'm here to fix it fast.˝

˝Oh˝

˝It's a great opportunity, the pay is hella good I just have to find somewhere to life for the next six months˝

˝So you accept?˝

˝Hell yeah! I get to work and live in a foreign country and still enjoy my job! I have what...a week to explore and fix everything.˝

˝So you need to find a home?˝

˝An apartment, yeah. Buy a cell phone go home and pick my working visa, extend my documents and such. Urgh, boring, I'm sure you have it more exiting˝

˝Acting all day, flying around and doing music? It's fun but...hard˝

˝But you do what you like don't you?˝

˝Yeah˝- Silence etched between them as the food finally arrived. Noodles with vegetables, a few soup dishes, some cracker looking thins and something that reminded her of chicken nuggets, and a few salads.

˝Woah˝- Her mouth was watering just at looking at the stuff. She waited for Seung-hyun to start. They were given a ceramic spoon, steel chopsticks, a plate and a small bowl. They used steel chopsticks? They looked dangerous.

˝ Soondubu Jiggae or soft tofu uhm soup, Ddukbokkie rice cake, Hoeddeok this is sweet and sticky, Yangnyeom Tongdak chicken like nuggets but spicy is good. Japchae noodles really good.˝- he showed her the foods and explained what they were.

˝Where do we start?˝

He took her bowl and filled it with the tofu soup - ˝Women here fill the plate for men but I want to do it˝

˝Aww how nice of you˝

* * *

Aria woke happy and fully energized. The food she had the night before was amazing. Spicy, full of veggies and rich in flavour. Just how she liked it. The evening had been more relaxed since they started talking and they even exchanged e-mail addresses. Apparently that was a huge thing here, not messages but e-mails. Funny the sky was full of stars without a trace of rainy clouds when they headed back. The saying good night was a bit weird. She noticed he wanted to do something, the way he kept fidgeting and looking at her but she couldn't make herself do the first step. She was too nervous to say anything than goodnight and thank you.

Idiot.

Who knows if he would even want to see her again? Maybe he found her refreshing. A european but in the end she didn't make a move. Should she have? Questions filled her head. Groaning she made it to the shower and cursed at the cold water.

* * *

The day was busy in Seul. Workers, guys in suits, children and high schoolers mingled in the streets chirping in Korean. Aria found herself jealous. She wanted to speak and understand and not stand like an idiot with english. She was determined to find a bookstore and buy a few dictionaries and help books. Maybe try to find and estate agency. The florist on the main street sold beautiful orchids and she couldn't resist buying one for her room back. She'd just give to the hotel after.

The soft purple petals were too beautiful not to take. She was busy holding the pot steady when someone bumped into her. The plant fell down and shattered, spilling the dirt all over the sidewalk.

˝ Naneun boji anh-assda mian haeyo(1)˝- a male voice said and Aria found herself quite angry. Her head snapped up and did a double take. Seriously. From all the guys that she could have bumped into. She just had to bump into G Dragon.

* * *

(1) - I'm sorry I didn't see you. Using google translate - people that actually know Korean please correct me.

This is going to be written for my amusement but its starting to look like a Shoujo manga. yay. x)


	4. Jang 4

Jang 4.

* * *

Aria stared angrily at the smaller man. He was dressed as as crazy as ever and supporting a clean cut on his hair, nothing to special, the man also frowned at her.

˝Dangsin-ege saeloun hanaleul gu-ib hagi wihae seodulleo(1) ?˝- He asked with a weird voice, was is it concern? Out of the sudden he grinned and pulled my hand. ˝You Alia?˝

˝It's Aria shortie˝- She frowned at him and pulled her hand back. He didn't appear to be taken back, only grinned back.

˝You high. Oppa told me so much about you!˝- O- what?

˝Okay, sure. I'm going now˝- Aria turned to leave but found the grip on her hand strong. He pulled her back.

˝He says you're nice! Be nice to me, coffee?˝

˝With a stranger? And who says about me what?! The hell you sputtering about midget?˝- Being short tempered wasn't really a good thing in a foreign country.

˝Hyung! High and dark and sexy!˝- He shouted and in my confused state dragged me to the nearest cafe. Seriously what was wrong with this midget? He might me an idol but he behaved like a child. Just damn great, on her day off. She wanted to shop and relax. Seething inside Aria sat next to G Dragon and stared at the busy street. Free people were giggling, chatting and going on their days, they weren't stuck with a hyper midget.

˝I am Kwon Ji Jong. I sing and rap in a band with Seung hyun.˝

˝I know who you are. Coffee please.˝- Aria spat back and crossed her arms. Might as well drink something.

˝Then why call you me stranger?˝- He seemed confused and hurt. Honestly, she had to admit to herself that it was just a bit cute. He made this pouty face and blinked furiously as if the look could make him forgiven for anything. Aria noted that most young men did that in Korea. Was it a trend? Act cute and you're forgiven?

˝Because I don't know you, I know your stage persona˝

˝Then you know I talk about!˝

˝Your english is worse than Seungs˝

Ji Jong looked even more hurt and sipped his coffee in silence. Weren't those two supposed to be the best at english, being the rappers in the band?

˝Oi I'm sorry stop sulking˝- Instantly he smiled and winked. ˝Wait, what do you mean he told you about me?! I just met him yesterday!˝

˝He calls me, late at night. Was all happy ˝- Ji Jong giggled like a school girl and winked at her again. Oh. Something prickled at her ears and she realised she was blushing. Happy, huh?

˝Yeah we'll he didn't e-mail me at all.˝

˝Busy with work. Good I met you!˝

˝I just wanted to shop and then you broke my plant. I hope you plan repenting for that. Tell me, what did he say about me?˝- Curiousity was eating away at her. They spent half of the day awfully close and all those questions and doubts she had that morning vanished when she met the little leprechaun.

˝cham-eulseong-i (2), call me GD, okay? I can call you Aria-noona?˝

˝Uhm sure? Honorifics right?˝- He nodded and continued ˝He says you tall, beautiful and different and he wants to see you again˝- Somehow the answer he gave her seemed a bit...chooped off, like he was hiding a few things. Aria sat back in her chair and gave him a hard stare which was met by only a shrug and a smile. So he'll stick with his friend, good enough, she'll pry the information out of him.

˝That's nice to hear, so you say he's busy right? And you just happen to walk by, a few streets near the very hotel I'm staying in...coincidence, right?˝

GD smiled and turned to the street. ˝I can show you Seul? While he works.˝

˝GD answer, you can't make me do something I don't want to. Your K pop charm doesn't work on me˝- Aria said in an icy tone. She really didn't want to play any stupid games and god knows the midget didn't make her flustered.

˝Ouch˝- he flayed his hands around but eventually made a serious face. The change in his appearance was enormous, it was like a toddler suddenly grew up into an adult. Gone were the smirks and giggles. ˝Oppa is my friend,more, he is my brother and if a woman wants in she has to pass me and my brothers. I wanted to see you˝

˝You mean the rest of BB? So I thought, you can drop the cutie act and act yourself.˝- you could literally cut the tension in the atmosphere around them. GD gave her a long stare as if he was having an internal battle. Eventually he sighed and smiled slowly.

˝I'm glad you are honest, we dont need fake in our lives.˝

˝Your english improved as a matter of fact don't break it on purpose˝- It was Aria's turn to wink. She did notice him pause when he talked but not to remember a word but make it appear as if he couldn't talk. Sure, he still had a thick accent but he was quite fluent in it.

˝OH my bad! You noticed! You good! More coffee?˝

˝I'm not getting rid of you right? Food then, I'm hungry˝

˝He said you love food hahahaha lets go!˝- GD rose from the table and hurried outside.

˝OI! I have to pay˝- Aria called after him, she heard him giggle. Oh no, did he? How?! Mumbling she made her way outside. When did he manage to pay and what was that about he said? Arhgh.

* * *

(1)- I'm a hurry want me to buy you a new one?

(2) – Impatient

a/n : I'm adding a few things in Korean just because I think they stop and think about the english word for something and it's just easier to say it in Korean.


	5. Jang 5

Jang 5.

* * *

_Hey I wanted to ask...dinner? Pick you up at 8? –the I pay always_

Aria currently stared at her phone with wide eyes. She was shopping with GD who turned out to be easy to hang out, very talkative and with good eyes for something unique in the shops. He quickly understood what she wanted and what color scheme she liked. Unfortunately that didn't stop him for trying to mix in something of his own. Bright orange, yellow and green were thrown out faster than he could say anything. She lost him somewhere around the lingerie part when her phone buzzed. She expected just the usual spam or work related stuff but the e-mail in hangul surprised her.

Now standing in the store with two lace bras in hand and an open date invitation she felt her face flush and a smile creep on her face.

_Korean again? __ -get your midget away from me._

She pressed send and saw GD approach. Laughing she walked over to him. He found the latex department.

˝Uh don't need that. Thanks. I'll be taking these only˝- She saw him holding a pair of latex thights and a skirt. What was on his mind she'd never know.

˝Aww no fun, uhoh lace˝

˝Yes, women wear lace.˝- she walked to the cashier and added ˝Got an e-mail˝- just like that he dashed to her side.

˝WHATHESAY˝

˝Ask him. Like I'll tell you phhh˝- Aria turned her back at him and smiled. There was no need to show just how happy she was he mailed her. Really, there wasn't any need. Not at all. She just has to do her hair, make up and wear something nice. Nice. What should she wear?! She already used the card casual but dressed up. Shit. Shit. Shit on a stick. ˝I hate saying this but I need your opinion.˝

Slowly GD's face split into a grin and Aria regretted her decision immediately.

* * *

She had to admit it, he could do fashion. Aria had her hair high up in a messy bun with a few strands around her face. She was wearing a loose fitted black dress that was snug on her shoulders and chest but expanded in wave like shapes around her. It stopped a few inches above her knees and she topped it off with red mary jane pumps. GD called it his version of the little black dress. Back while shopping for something to wear she snorted and made fun of him.

He did warn her about breaking Seung-hyung's heart.

He did say he was on his side foremost.

But the damn midget was to easy to like and get along with. He was easy going and once he took his over cheerfully mask off, seemed nice and polite. He was actually really good mannered and very alert about his enviroment. They talked a lot about the role BB had on their fans but also the weight each member had to carry on their shoulders. The story about Seung-hyun's EX made her think things a bit more throughly.

His EX broke up with him because he worked on his dreams and she couldn't stand the long distance relationship. In that moment he wasn't just the handsome Korean guys she met on the first day but the popular and very successful actor/rapper. Just being seen with him was something that could be a scandal. What if they started shaming him because there were pictures of him eating with a european girl? Surely they wouldn't...or would they?

˝Hey...˝- His deep voice russed her from her thoughts and she smiled on instinct. Seung-hyun was in a blazer, black shirt and black jeans. He looked great and Aria let her eyes roam his body.

˝I'm not late today...˝

˝I see..midget?˝

˝I was finally able to send him home. He's sticky. All over the place˝- Aria laughed and stood up. With the heels she was still a bit shorter than him and that made her feel feminine in a weird way.

˝Hahah yeah..that's him...can you walk? The restaurant is in the uhm centre?˝- Seung-hyun offered his hand for her to take and lead her outside.

˝Mmm yes, now tell me how did he manage to find out where I was staying and a few other things?˝

˝I talked to him. Yesterday. Should I not?˝- He seemed a bit off, like worried and ashamed at the same time. Aria winked at him and pulled him closer.

˝It's okay, who knew you'd be that happy about me˝- There was a hint of pride in her voice. Truthfully her ego was boosting, to have his eyes on her.

˝Have you talk with him?˝

˝About what exactly? Fashion? Food?˝

˝Me.˝- He pouted at her and pulled her into the busy streets. There were small streets shops filled with various foods, spicy and colorful. Souvenir shops, little trinkets and oddities all strewn in the new, modern Seul giving a dash of history.

˝Maybe, where are going?˝

˝Mother always said, a good walk makes a good filled tummy later˝

Aria gave him a look and then laughed. He was a momma's boy. How charming, she hoped there was something naughty under that cavalier surface. She'd have to tug on his strings, throw a few toys and wait for him to play.

˝Something funny?˝

˝Mmm nothing, continue˝

˝I like food. Food is nice.˝

˝Mmm yes, good food and good music˝

˝Only that?˝

˝I'd say a good fuck but I don't know how you'd react to it˝- Aria gave him a smirk and walked to a shop to her left. The woman was selling jewelry. Golden charms, leaves and pearls. Mostly there were earrings and a few necklaces. Her attention was caught by a golden pin. Simple yet elegant. It was shaped like an feather.

˝Do you want it?˝- Seung-hyun's voice brushed her ear and made a shiver run her spine. Slowly turning her head she met his eyes.

˝It's is beautiful˝

˝Ili jwo (1)˝- He said to the woman. She smiled at me and bowed. A few bills later Aria held a small blue box in her hands. ˝You're silent and you let me buy you something. Are you sick? Or am I gone?˝

˝Are you gone? What do you mean˝- The box had a shiny finish to it, glowing under the streetlights.

˝Me. You don't want me?˝

˝Oh you mean as goodbye present, oh no, I just thought it would please you, since you seem like the type that wants to bring the world to his girl˝

˝You talk with GD˝

˝Mm he's a very talkative guy and protective of you. By the way is this okay?˝

˝What?˝

˝Walking in public? I don't see anyone?˝

˝It's no scandal to take you out. Relax please and don't talk to him˝- They both grinned. The pair enjoyed the evening browsing shops and talking. They didn't notice a few flashes behind them and a figure tailing them.

* * *

˝Seung-shi come over here˝- Seung-hyun's manager let him into the office of the YG's CEO. The managers where all assembled.

˝Yes?˝- He bowed to them and greeted them with a good morning.

˝You were seen. Talking, holding an other woman. Not a Korean woman˝- before him were pictures documenting his every move with Aria. Them holding hands, laughing and sharing a candied pineapple.

* * *

˝Good morning Miss Aria, didn't know you had a thing for celebryts.˝- Aria's colleague greeted her the next day. Since she came in the office that morning there where whispers about her. People stared and pointing fingers. She sat in her cubicle and thought. Why?

Dismissing the matter she pulled the first file on her desk and let it fall to the floor. Inside was a photo of her and Seung-hyun holding hands. Above it said : Not Korean.

* * *

(1)– I will be taking that.


	6. Jang 6

Jang 6.

* * *

˝Hi˝- A small voice said. Aria lifted her head from the files in her hands and saw a small figure approach. The smell of coffee overtook her senses and she stared at two cups. The holder was a woman with a bright smile. ˝I'm Chung Cha˝

˝Uhm yeah? You kinda don't want to stick with me or else the rest won't play with you anymore˝- Aria said rolling her eyes. It seemed like the pictures of her and Seung-hyun spread like wildfire in the office. Everybody knew and everybody talked pointing fingers. She was the most fascinating thing. She expected that because she was European and naturally blonde but this wasn't the attention she anticipated.

˝Ah too late, I am your assistant. I hope will work good together˝- The girl bowed and offered a cup. Aria took it and smiled.

˝Too late? Please sit!˝

Chung Cha had shoulder length dark hair and straight bangs. Black glasses rimmed her face. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Standard, boring business attire. Aria could see the pretty girl that she was and already plotted in her mind that she would do a make over on her. Granted, if the girl stuck out with her.

˝I was put as you assistant in your job and the language part. I'm told you don't understand hangul?˝

˝Your english is really good! Yeah I kinda suck at it.˝

˝Would you like me to teach you?˝

˝You would? Really?˝- Aria sipped the coffee and melted. Just enough sugar and cream.

˝Yes, if you'd like. Most here shun me..I'm not that popular I'm afraid but I'm good with our language and culture!˝- She was trying to defend herself and Aria found it a bit peculiar. Why would she say she was good with the culture? She's Korean like the rest. It didn't make much sense.

˝Let's go over these, okay? I'm a bit confused about the paperwork˝- Aria suggested breaking the silence. The new firm she was about to start working had a strange document in the sheets she was used to fill with statistical data and graphs.

˝Oh yes! I'm here to help after all˝

* * *

Chatting and laughing came from Aria's cubicle. The girls went through all the papers, building parts and even managed to put some gossip in tho hours work.

˝So basically this just needs the data from the second sheets but reversed? What kind of logic is that? It's just a waste of paper˝- Aria whined over the documents. Paperwork was huge here.

˝We do strife for the West but things are still done traditionally˝- Chunga Cha answered. The young woman was easy to talk to and Aria found herself mulling over the Korean people. She and GD were easy to talk to and polite, where most Koreans like that? The merchants and even the hotel employees were the same, all polite and smiles on their faces. Surely the whole nation wasn't like that? She still had to find something ugly in Seul and that worried it her. It was just too perfect.

˝I should be glad that you don't used parchment paper then?˝

˝Rice paper, yes˝- Both laughed. The sun was starting to set and most had finished their work for the day. Night shifts and cleaning were preparing to take over the building. Aria pulled her files neatly and threw away the trash. ˝You clean after yourself˝

˝Nasty habit eheh,I'm a bit of a clean freak and I like everything organised.˝

˝You don't want to see my apartment then I'm afraid I'm a bit messy˝

˝I'd get an urge to clean up˝

˝Maybe you should visit then..˝

˝Oh really? And clean for free?! I demand food then hahaha˝

˝Agreed! When can you come?˝

˝Want to eat dinner somewhere? Don't feel like eating at the hotel˝- Chung Cha stopped in her tracks and glanced at the blonde. She was biting her lip and looking nervous.

˝Uhm are you sure?˝

˝Why wouldn't I be? Well, if you don't feel cormfortable with an european I'll understand, thank you for your company today˝- Aria bowed. She quickly learned that a bow meant more than just a greeting or thanking, it was also a conversation closer.

˝Oh nono! It's not like that! I enjoy your company very much˝

˝Is there something stopping you then?˝

˝You won't be liked in the office˝

˝Hun I already ain't loved so what's a bit of gossip? Make them talk about me, means I fill their little lives hehehe˝

˝Let' go then!˝- Suddenly a smile appeared on her face and she pulled Aria's hand to the entrance. The girls hurried through the busy streets eventually stopping in front of a little shop. ˝Ramien!˝

˝Something like japanese Rammen?˝- Aria questioned. Japan. A thorn in Korea's eye. Both in today's modern day and a sour memory from the past. Once seated they ordered two bowls of ramien and stared out of the window. There was a downpour. ˝Aww I don't have an umbrella! Great! I just washed my hair last night..urgh˝

˝The rain is nice, it connects˝

˝What do you mean˝

˝Do you know why I said the others in the office don't like me?˝- The serious tone in Chung Cha's voice sliced through the pleasant atmosphere filled with the delicious aroma's coming from the kitchen. Something sad slipped in her eyes despite the smile on her face.

˝I'm listening˝

˝I'm not from the South. My parent's are still up North but they managed to transport me here so that I could have a better life.˝- The air from Aria's lungs disappeared.

˝They ignore you?˝

˝Oh no, not completely, they think I'm an agent..most are really conscious of me.˝

˝Fuck 'em˝

˝Excuse me?˝

˝So the problem is that you were born a couple of hundred kilometers north? Fuck 'em. Are you an honest hard working person? From the few hours I spent with you I can see that you are. Hating someone because they...it's idiotic. I don't much about your history or the war that still is going on but please stick to me, I don't and never will mind from where you are.˝- Aria's eyes wet set sharp and direct. She meant every word she said. On one hand she understood her completely, being looked over just for not being from here, a tad different. Here it was, the crack in the perfection Seul was trying to achieve. The ugliest crack imaginable.

Chung Cha sniffled and cowered her face with her hands ˝Thank you.˝

˝You're welcome, shall we eat˝- Two steamy bowls were in front of them making their mouths water.

* * *

˝The rain stopped.˝

˝Yeah, ah shit I left my cellphone back! I need to check my e-mails˝- Aria panicked. The tension between her and Chung Cha was gone and now a new panick rose. What if someone took her phone? She had valuable stuff there!

˝Let's go back then, I have an umbrella we can take for emergancy˝- Chung Cha proposed.

˝Sure oh and the bill payed˝

˝NO! Guests don't pay!˝

˝But freinds do, now let's go˝- The other girl beamed at Aria. Seul smelled so differently after the rain, fresh and open. The heat and dust was gone revealing a clean surface. The walk back was quick, the streets mostly empty due to the sudden rain. Aria spotted a familiar head in front of the entrance. She steeled herself and walked slowly to him. Seung-hyun was talking to the porter. ˝

˝Have you seen her?˝

˝She's with that girl, the northern. Pff pity, such a pretty girl. Whay ya want with her anyway?˝- The porter stared at the young man in front him. Behind dark sunglasses and a cap you couldn't see that great.

˝Say that again and I will chop your head off and feed it to the pigeons. She is a co worker of ours and my assistant and you will treat her with respect˝- Aria's word's were sharp. The poor porter turned and paled. It was like her green eyes glowed with malicious intent and he decided that it was best to retreat.

˝Yes, yes you are aright. I apologise Miss Aria and Miss Chung Cha, it will not happen again. I promise˝- He scrambled back in the building leaving the door open.

˝I was about to see you, you didn't respond to my e-mails˝

˝Work and I left my cellphone here˝

˝I must say I'm surprised you'd help out a Korean..after today˝

˝You mean the pictures? Pff. And why wouldn't I?! She did nothing wrong. They can fuck off with their idiotism.˝

He laughed at her outburst and came closer. ˝I am who I am and this will not stop, I live under the cameras and under constant supervision, if you think this isn't worth it I will understand and leave you alone. I am grateful for the amazing time we spent togehter˝- Behind his heated words Chung Cha blushed furiously feeling like she didn't belong next to them. Neither broke eye contact. The green eyes staring into brown ones.

˝You think of me as of a weak and cowardly woman?˝- Aria said after a few minutes. She was still staring at him intently.

˝Heaven's no, I just...I don't want to put you under the pressure, it's hard and complicated to live like me˝

˝I'm not asking that˝- Seung-hyun was silent, not knowing what she meant with that ˝Don't think I'm weak, you don't know what I'm capable and just how much I can endure. All I want is..˝

˝Respect I know, you have my respect and admiration. I have my day tomorrow off˝

˝Great! I need someone to help me find an apartment. I'll e-mail you tomorrow morning then˝- Aria smiled widely at him. Chung Cha was still hiding behind her. ˝You too come and stop hiding! You're a grown up!˝

˝Oh no no I can't impose on your time with him uhmm hello˝- Her hands were in the air trying to dismiss herself while her face raged hot with a heavy blush.

˝I'll bring someone so you won't be boring, GD is a firecracker˝- Seung-hyun added. The girls stared at him.

˝Really?Firefracker. Oh god˝


	7. Jang 7

Jang 7.

* * *

˝Who are you?˝- Aria said. She was holding a paper cup with steamy coffee and staring at the new male. His hair was cut short and his face had feline features. His eyes narrowed at her bold question and turned to Seung-hyun asking him something under his breath. The other male just smiled and walked over to her.

˝A friend, can we wait for GD? He'll be a bit late˝- There was some hesitation in his posture. Aria shrugged and leaned forward giving him a small hug. The male behind them snorted.

˝Can I hit him?˝

˝Please no, Seungri this is Aria, please behave˝

˝As if, she's too touchy˝- Seungri said rolling his eyes. His whole posture screamed you're-not-welcome. Aria almost rolled her eyes at him. He was such a child. At least the weather promised a nice day and she did manage to squeeze some contact from Seung-hyun. She had a good opportunity to sniff him out and boy did he smell good. Something spicy and cool.

˝Let's get something straight right away, what's your damn problem!?˝- Aria stepped closer to Seungri and narrowed her eyes mirroring him. Playing games wasn't her style nor was it proving herself. If Seung-hyun and GD approved of her, why didn't he? Her memory found him as one of BB's members, one of the singers. So far she met 3/5. Yay half way.

˝You, you just came out of nowhere and he's non stop talking about you. She this she that. It's not fair!˝

Aria stood there stunned and sipped her coffee.

˝Are you jealous? Wait, he talks about me the whole time? GD told me the same thing...˝- Turning she saw him blush lightly and look away. Too. Damn. Adorable. Coughing she turned back to Seungri ˝Woah, didn't know I made such an impact. Feels good though, the great sex symbol can't shut up about me eh?˝- cracking a smile she winked at Seungri. ˝Don't cha worry I'll find ya a sexy european hahahaha˝

˝What do you mean?!˝- The poor thing looked perplexed.

˝Oh it's simple, I'm going back tomorrow to pick up my documents and my best friend is coming over with me to visit. Oh there you are!˝- Aria waved at Chung Cha. She pressed the girl last night to come with her. She practical threatened her.

˝Good morning˝- Chung Cha bowed. Aria noticed Seungri staring and elbowed Seung-hyun. Her eyebrows wiggled and she hooked hands with him.

˝Now the leprechaun and we can go hunt apartments!˝

˝Oi! What's that?˝- The group laughed. Behind the corner was GD smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

˝I don't think you have luck˝- Seungri said. The sun was slowly setting giving the city a warm glow. Aria rubbed her eyes tiredly and sighed for what seemed the thousand time that day. Everyone was tired, their feet aching from walking all day from one apartment to another. Every single one was gorgeous, spacious and full of light. There was only one problem. Every single one wasn't up for selling/renting. At least not how Aria needed it. She needed a place for six months and then depending one the job she's continue to rent it or return home. Of course the real estate agents shook their heads. Full year in advance payment and then you can come in and talk about the rent. Which meant there wasn't one single apartment Aria could rent.

˝What are you going to do now?˝-Chung Cha asked breaking the silence. She was still timid around the boys, idols as she called them. Aria laughed openly at that and teased them ever since. Chung Cha couldn't believe they didn't have such a huge impact on her as they did on herself. It was painfully clear Aria came from a different world. She was more open more direct then the shy girl and she wowed to watch and learn from her. ˝You can always stay with me! My apartment is small but I'm sure until you find something..˝

˝You think I'd impose on you? No way. I'd have to stay at a hotel then fudge˝

˝Fudge?!˝- GD poked her with his fork. The leprechaun was on his 4th cake and didn't appear to be stopping. Aria herself had a slice but found it strangely not fulfilling as cake usually was. That only emphasised how much this bothered her. She hopped the presence of Korea's stars would lessen up the agents but they didn't even notice them.

˝Yeah, children say stat instead of fuck, I find it amusing. Fudge is a type of cake btw˝

˝You know, Seoul doesn't have that much property for sale, and people are not keen on selling or even renting apartments to foreigners. And you can't sleep at a hotel forever, it's too expensive. Would you like to come over and stay for a few days, maybe you'll like it˝- The deep voice rumbled near Aria's ears making her almost spill her coffee. She turned sharply at Seung-hyun and gaped ˝I-I-I-I mean only if you want to!I DON'T WANT TO PRESSURE YOU ERM..erm you can stay uhm I don't know˝

Seung-hyun stumbled over his words and Aria smiled a little. So he wanted her close..and she'd able to peep on him showering. She giggle at the thought but collected herself after receiving stares. ˝Seung-hyun..˝- She said in a gentle voice startling everybody.

˝What!?˝

˝Yes?˝- Both Seungri and Seung-hyun said at the said time. Aria looked at them puzzled. She heard GD laugh

˝They share the same first name˝- He was leaning on the chair with his arm behind Chung Cha. Aria raised an eyebrow an recieved a shrug from him and a nervous stare from her.

˝Oh...and why do you look so pissed?˝- She directed herself at Seungri. Someone bumped knees with her under the table.

˝Sorry˝- Seung-hyun smiled and she smiled back automatically.

˝Oh nothing˝- a stare was directed at GD who looked almost clueless. Almost. ˝I thought you said you had two weeks to find a place?˝

˝Well, the boss wants me to start early and I kinda wanted to bring some stuff over to make it more homey, but I think I'll have to bring only clothes now.˝

˝You're refusing Top-shi's offer?˝- GD sounded surprised. He was intently staring at Seung-hyun.

˝I can't impose on him. It's not fair˝

˝What if I have you as a guest?˝

˝Still I can't live as a freeloader!˝

˝Can you cook?˝- Seung-hyun looked serious. He leaned in close and stared intently.

˝Of course!˝- Aria answered with the same intensity.

˝Great! Then you'll cook for us! I LOVE FOOD˝- The simplicity of the sentence and the sheer honestly behind it baffled Aria. She blinked and the roared with laughter.

˝Fine, I'll pig you out!˝

˝You mean eat him out?˝- GD said.

˝Nah he'll do that˝- Aria winked while the boys whistled and Chung Cha looked confused.

˝Can somebody explain?˝

˝GD you have the honors ahahahah˝

˝What does it mean to eat someone out?˝- Chung Cha blinked at him with big brown eyes.

˝Uhmm...˝


	8. Jang 8

Jang 8.

* * *

˝Uhm really?˝- Aria stuttered and pulled her luggage with her. Yesterday she left a few thing's at Seung-hyun's and inspected his apartment. The „small" apartment was a 250 square meters luxury home with a big terrace balcony and a small jacuzzi outside. She had a spacious guest room to change as much as she wanted with a small bathroom. His room had a bathroom as well as there was a large bathroom between them, a kitchen, a living room in black and white with glass windows overlooking the city. Needles to say, he lived luxurious. Only the best and finest were in his home. She noticed the lack of personal things and he blamed it on over working.

˝DO you mind? I thought I'd be help˝- Seung-hyun answered while holding his bag. He appreaed that morning in front of her door announcing he'd be coming with her and helping her get more stuff. Aria wasn't too happy about it.

˝I don't but I'm not going alone, someone is uhm coming with us.˝

˝Oh?˝- He seemed curious. They were walking in the airport ready to check their passports and such and Aria was nervous, sweating and not liking this situation at all.

˝You may know him, he's a friend of mine..uhm and Korean˝- this would turn out so bad and she already knew it. He wouldn't react good to it. Why did she have to e-mail him in the first place? She could just have gone back fix her things and e-mail him when she got back to Seul. Idiot.

˝Oh? You know someone Korean!?˝- He seemed curious in a good way. Aria knew it wouldn't last long.

˝Yeah, we met a few years back...oh he's there˝- She watched as Pyo Jihoon or better known as P.O. ran to her and enveloped her in a bone breaking hug. Needles to say Seung-hyun was shocked.

˝You know him!?˝- being in the same branch, being a musician in Kpop you'd expect them knowing each other and more so that they were always, ALWAYS compared as the tall rappers with the deep voice.

˝Uhm, hi there pyonpyon uhm you know Seu-˝

˝TOP yeah, nice to meet you again sunbae˝- Jihoon bowed and smiled then turned to Aria. ˝You look great! Ready to go?! You promised to show me your homeland and those sweets dumplings you made and..˝- already he was ranting like a small child. He was the most adorable and approachable young man Aria ever met. Being as high as Seung-hyun with a boyish face made him handsome. His hair was currently short and natural colored, a nice deep brown. Two brown eyes and a boyish smirk stared at her.

˝Yeah and I know I know you really liked those plum dumplings..BTW He is coming too˝- Aria's voice wavered a bit, on instinct she put herself between them and watched Seung-hyun's reaction. His lips were drawn in a thin line and eyes bore a glare at the younger man.

˝We'll be late for _our_ flight˝- the hint of possession was clear to them.

* * *

˝Please put your seat belts on, we'll be taking off shortly˝- The flight attendants started their usual routine and Aria felt trapped. Literally trapped. She was sitting between the two rappers who apparently filled their time with glaring at each other. They mostly stayed silent while they were checking in. You could literally cut the tension between them and even line rules against Seung-hyun's spine. The man was sitting in a perfect 90 degrees angel motionless. On the other hand the younger man was fidgeting, picking on his shirt or his hair.

˝Well then prepare for 17 hours or torture, I'll be listening to some music since you don't want to talk˝- Aria said and searched for her ipod in her purse. She heard some tsk and then Seung-hyun's voice rumble next to her ear.

˝Pyon was it?˝

˝Jihoon, Seung-hyun sunbae, Aria calls me like that˝

˝Yeah exactly how do you know each other?˝- If Aria didn't know better she'd think she imagined the open threat in his voice. Was he serious?

˝We met 4 years ago in New York sunbae˝- Jihoon was being overly polite and Aria rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be able to take much more.

˝Oh really? Funny she didn't mention you befoe˝- Seung-hyun clearly teased and Aria lost it.

˝Because I've known you for 4 fucking days and both of you if you don't play nice and stop the dick measuring act I will send you back with the next flight as soon as we land in Hong Kong IS THAT CLEAR!?˝- letting her voice roar at the end slightly and narrowing her eyes helped. People told Aria she could be downright scary when she wanted to and know what the precise moment to use that skill.

The rest of the flight went on without any words.

* * *

˝Finally!˝

˝Oi stop! Don't leave us here!˝

˝IT'S YOUR DAMN PUNISHMENT LALALAALAL˝- Aria sang and ran through the airport. She could already smell it, her homeland. Her mouth watered at the thought of good coffee and homemade food. Her language, the people the sounds! She was home.

˝We should behave, for her sake˝- Seung hyung stopped Jihoon and stared at him seriously. The maknae grinned.

˝For her, yeah, let's enjoy the trip sunbae˝

˝OI! You two!˝- Aria yelled at them. She was smiling from ear to ear, already with her luggage in hand. ˝I have a taxi waiting pick up the pace!˝

* * *

˝What is that!?˝

˝How do you read that?˝

˝Is that a mountain?˝

˝Are those cows?˝

˝Wait, is that man wearing...˝

˝Pretty girls...˝

It was five minutes after they left the airport and Aria was sick of them. They didn't shut up. The new found friendship was annoying with the pestering questions and awws, oohhh and other sounds they made. Usually she'd find it damn adorable but know they only danced on her nerves.

˝Our alphabet, yes and this is the suburb of the capital. Now pick your jaws up. It will take 20 minutes to get to my apartment.˝- Aria switched to her mother language ˝Don't you dare take a double route I know how to get to my place and stick to the road. Thank you˝

Seung-hyun had put an arm around her and pulled her to his side. He was smiling lightly at her ˝Not tired? It was a long flight and I'm sorry, I was childish˝- a small pout on his face made her giggle. Not thinking her hand went to his cheek and she lightly brushed it.

˝Not so much, excitement took over and yes you were. Behave like a man will you˝

˝Hmmpf˝- Their moment was interrupted with a sulking child on the other side of the taxi.

˝Aren't you sorry?˝- Turning to Jihoon she saw him fold his hands and glare at the sunbae.

˝Yeah but I want affection too!˝- Aria aweed and scooted to him. She hugged him and tousled his hair.

˝You're too damn adorable! Are you hungry?˝

˝Yeah...you? Will you make me those dumplings?˝

˝Did you only think about that during the flight?Dork˝- a cheeky smile came as the answer and Aria sighed. ˝I have so many errands to do in the next two days, please behave or I'll leave you somewhere on a field and you'll be sold faster than the new Iphone.˝- The men laughed and she felt like they were mocking her. Very well, she'll have to induce some shock operations. She giggled to herself as she punched the numbers in her old cell phone turning it on. Her best friend was always a good way to scare men. Permanently.


	9. Jang 9

Jang 9.

* * *

˝You are a creep˝- Seung-hyun said from the door frame. He was leaning with his arms folded and glaring at the fellow Korean. Smiling sheepishly Jihoon turned to Aria's sleeping form and poked her cheek. No reaction. She was a heavy sleeper. The men woke up early and snooped in her apartment. Last night a game or rock paper scissors decided who'd have the guest room and who the couch. Seung-hyun wasn't that lucky but he didn't complain. He was a guest after all and had manners. Jihoon on the other hand kept moaning about the lack of kimchi. Soya sauce wasn't enough of an asian touch to the meals. Aria didn't even bother with cooking she just tossed them a pizza flyer and told them to choose, she was exhausted and only wanted to crawl in her bed, food or not.

˝She's cute sleeping, less in your face˝

˝Yes, she's quite direct and fierce. I like that about her.˝

˝I wish I'd see her shy and embarrased˝

˝She isn't like our women back home˝

˝Damn right...how did you meet?˝

˝In a cafe, you?˝

˝She was doing research for her college course and we bumped into each other at our photoshoot. Her friend is a model and managed to coax her to pose with us and her˝- Jihoon said with a proud voice. He secretly kept every image of that day, not that they weren't that hidden but still, it felt special to him.

˝Do you have those pictures?˝- Seung-hyun was curious. She modeled? And she didn't tell him? Maybe she was shy about it, either way he wanted to see.

˝You can find them, they modeled for this fetish gothic site˝

˝And with Block b?˝

˝Remember the black haired chick with the snake around her neck and us around her?˝

˝That's HER?˝- It was one of the promo pictures that were taken down two days after being published. They were just too much for the Korean market and mentality. A girl wearing a leather dress and extremely high heels with a snake seducing boys that were underage. That was just too much.

˝Yeah, she was a natural on the set. It was funny, she was freaking out before stepping out and then when the camera turned to her she just shifted. Like she put a mask on!˝

˝Stop embarassing me pyon pyon˝- A sleepy voice came from under the blanket. Aria heard he conversation and peeked under the blanket to stare at Seung-hyun's face. He looked impressed. Wait until you see those pictures. ˝Go to the living room, the sinful tree, that's me and my friend˝- The word didn't leave her mouth as fast as they ran to the living room. She heard Woah's and a wolf whistle. Of course Pyon pyon would react like that. Groaning she slipped out of bed and waddled to the living room. Jihoon was glaring at Seung-hyun.

˝What know?˝

˝He wolf whisteled!˝- The maknae accused him. Aria gaped. He did?

˝I thought you whistled, perverts both of you. A closet pervert and and idiot pervert. Wonderful. I need coffee˝- Aria ventured to the kitchen.

* * *

˝You two are awfully quiet, something wrong?˝

˝The city is so different!˝- Jihoon was by Aria's side constantly, being a proper cockblock for Seung-hyun.

˝No it's not! The language and sign's are different but it's similar! It is smaller though˝

˝And the air is much cleaner I like it˝- Seung-hyun said eyeing a stand with typical souvenirs. The lady smiled at him and Aria watched as the blush appeared. Women would stumble over their feet at the sight of him. Tall, dark and handsome enveloped in elegant clothes and that jaw line. It had the ability to impregnate women.

˝Maybe we can go to the mountain if we get time, I wanted to met my parents but they decided go on vacation pff˝- Aria moaned and sat down. There were benches strewn over the main square.

˝Where to?˝- The glued Korean to her asked.

˝The Swiss alps˝

˝Oh so they skii?˝

˝Drink at the top and relax˝- Aria said and then giggled. She said top. Seung-hyun caught her giggle and mock glared at her with a smirk. ˝Whoops hahaha˝

˝What do you have to do know?˝- Seung-hyun sat on her other side and relaxed. The sun was high up in the sky, was it noon already?˝

˝Wait for them to process my requests and pick the documents up, then have lunch head back home pack a bit and get ready for tonight˝- Aria recited. She found it amusing to observe Jihoon messing around with the pigeons. He'd creep up behind the poor birds and release a loud GAAAH.

˝He's a child˝- Seung-hyun joined her in the observing game.

˝Oh let him be, he's cute and those ones are ogling you˝

˝I couldn't care less˝- He sounded offended. Aria nudge his arm and pulled it over her shoulder nestling under it. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and she giggled. He was so distracted by her sudden contact and it was utterly adorable.

˝Oi! Get a room!˝

˝Go away and we will˝

Aria frowned. Not this again. She got up, dusted herself and declared she wanted lunch. Home made food.

* * *

˝What the hell?˝- Aria howled with laughter. Jihoon was in her bedroom wearing a black suit, white shirt and pink loafers. She fell on the bed laughing and prayed her make up didn't smudge by the tears. He stood proudly and even a bit offended.

˝I think I look stylish˝

˝Like a gypsy AHAHAHAHAAH please chang your shoes! Oh my!˝- Aria gasped at Seung-hyun. He appeared in the doorway in a dark blue suit, black shirt and shiny black shoes. He was putting his golden rolex on and had his hair side parted. And oh my good did he look yummy.

˝Now you look like a man..˝- Aria ogled quite openly. She figured with having both of them literally rip an arm at each other for her affection, she'd have some fun. She did want more of Seung-hyun. They would LIVE together ina few days! The first dates were over and by his reactions she saw the potential. Why not stir things up a bit.

˝Don't they say younger meat is sweeter?˝- Jihoon offered. He smiled at her cheerily and she did admit something at was handsome in a boyish way. There was a big potential in him, growing into a fine man,Seung-hyun was just there already. Polished, clean and hellishly handsome.

˝Could you two stop just for one night? Please, I won't be home for a while and I want to enjoy this˝- Aria said suddenly serious and that she was. Two days from now she'd be on a plane back to Seul, back to the foreign langauge and new job, not to mention new living arrangements with a very fine man.

˝I'm sorry Aria˝- Jihoon offered a hand and a smile. He pulled her up and hugged lightly. Aria smiled in his arms. He smelled nice.

˝Do I get a hug?˝- Seung-hyun smirked. His eyebrow wiggled and she giggled at him. Their hug lasted longer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

˝I like the fact that you're tall...˝

˝Mmm˝- She felt his hum vibrate and a small chuckle escape him. Just what perfumes did those two own? They smelled delicious!

˝I need a drink˝- Jihoon said leaving them in her bedroom. Poor thing, Aria watched him leave with slumped shoulders.

˝He'll be fine˝- Seung-hyun told her.

˝Who let the door open?˝- A familiar voice shouted. ˝DAAAMN YOU FINE! Girl I'll be taking this˝- Aria heard the shout and grinned ear to ear.

˝WAIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU˝ - Detaching herself from Seung-hyun she ran in her heels to the living room. Her wife aka best friend stood in the living room eyeing Jihoon with a smile on her face. ˝FATBUUTT!˝- Aria threw herself in a bone breaking hug at her wife.

˝WHEREHAVEOYUBEEEN!˝

˝DAMTSKHKHKOREA AAAA IMISSEEDYOUU˝- Both girls shouted at the same time. Funny, they weren't the huggy type back when they were both home. Distance does that to people.

˝Hun this is Jihoon, the cutie pie and Seung-hyun the handsome˝- Aria introduced and didn't miss Seung-hyun giving her a smirk at the description.

˝Where did you find them? Are all Koreans that good-looking? I wanna move now!˝ The girl laughed. She was a shorter, curvy girl with bouncy brown hair a heart shaped face and two smiling brown eyes. That girl was able to befriend anyone if she wished to, she was also known as jukebox.

˝She'll be coming with us back, as a tourist, guys meet Padme˝

˝Yeah, yeah I wanna see that shit for myself!˝

˝We'll gladly have you˝- Seung-hyun said politely and bowed his head. Padme awkwardly returned the bow.

˝Let's go!˝- Jihoon shouted!

* * *

_G'morning watcha doin?- yourfavourtie midget_

Aria read her e-mail and laughed. They came into the city when her phone beeped.

_Can I call you in 20 mins? – theone that snatched T.O.P._

She showed the e-mail at Padme and both girls giggled. There was a reason for the call and Aria couldn't wait to meet their friend. It was her birthday after all.

_Sure? Lol so you official? – waiting for the bells_

_Nahh not yet but I'm working on it ;) – the girl in the red dress_

They arrived at a small cafe, the place where they always met up, spent hours talking and started their evenings in the city. In the far back corner of the filled cafe a red head sat. She was staring at her cell phone and holding a beer.

˝ANYAAAAAAAAAAAA HAPPY BIRRRTHDAAAY!˝- Aria yelled and jumped onto the small female. She almost slipped in her high heels and giggled.

˝AAAAAAAAAAAIRAAAAAAAAAA IDIOOOT THNAAAK YOUUU!˝- The girl beamed. She was a firecracker and a huge K pop fan. To be exact G Dragon fan. She basically wanted him as her husband and even had one of their songs tattooed.

˝Wait, just a second˝- Aria shifted to the nearest chair and picked her cell phone up, dialling GD's number. ˝Oh these are T.O.P. and P.O., you know the fat one˝- She introduced casually and watched Anya's face pale then turn green then blue then pink and finally hear her shout and yelp.

˝C—C-C-Can I touch you?˝- She was in Seung-hyun's face which was an achievement, she was shorter than GD!

˝Anya come here!˝- Aria called. The red head came cautiously and took the phone to her ear.

_Happy birthdaay too youuu, happy birthday dear Anya make Aria bring you oveeerrr- _GD sand and Aria saw the female shake then tears started coming out of her eyes.

_Thank you love...I will.._\- She was way to much shaken to say anything. Aria and Padme hugged her tightly.

˝Woah, she's a fan?˝- Jihoon said. He was eyeing the bar. He needed a drink. He respected Seung-hyun and the others but right now he wanted to make the attention turn to him.

˝Looks like it˝- Seung-hyun commented. The girls were still hugging and yelling. Was it excitement? They men didn't know

*a few beer, whiskey and rum rounds*

They ventured to another cafe, this being more crowded and with louder music and a few more friends. The loud beat and hypnotic singing hooked the girls on the dance floor. Laughing they dances and shook their hips. Aria felt absolutely fantastic. There was a soft buzz in her mind making her foget every trouble so far and there were handsome men around her to keep her oqupied. A hand pulled hers and she found herself face to fave with Jihoon when a slow song came on.

˝May I?˝- Slowly he guided her into dancing, holding her close. Her smirk mirrored his as they danced. Slowly they ventured to the other side of the dance floor. To the darker part where couples sandwiched on the wall. Aria raised and eyebrow and decided to go with it. ( The rum in her said so)

˝Naughty little boy...˝- She sang in his ear. Jihoon grabbed and pressed into the wall. His hands were of either side of her head keeping her focused on him.

˝..if you want me to be..˝- he teased.

Aria knew she shouldn't be doing this. Seung-hyun was literally a few meters away and he could be watching her. She could potentially ruin everything.

Did she care?

Not at all.

Her mind went fuzzy and warm when Jihoon's lips descended on hers. He tasted sweet with a hint of the beer he was drinking.


	10. Jang 10

Jang 10.

* * *

˝What are you doing here?˝- Did she say it or did she imagine it? Aria came slowly to her bed, her feet aches her head was buzzing and she could still recall the taste of Jihoon's lips on hers. She just wanted to crash in her bed but instead found Seung-hyun lying on her bed, hands behind his head and a sly smirk on his face.

˝I was lonely..˝- Came his teasing voice. Aria closed the gap between them and leaned forward. Their lips almost touched when she stopped.

˝You want to take advantage of me while I'm drunk?˝- her hushed words danced on his lips and Seung-hyun shut his eyes. She was so close to him, just a small leap and they would be connected. Her words tugged at his mind.

˝No...I want..you close˝- he whispered and leaned his forehead on hers.

˝I'm drunk, please...I still want to have my dignity˝

˝But aren't we...˝- confusement twisted his handsome face. Stuble, smile wrinkles and a few freckles, Seung-hyun had such beautiful skin, perfect and yet flawed in the right places. Aria was dizzy and guilty. She needed him away from her, for now.

˝I understand˝- there was no denying in the hurt of his voice. Slowly he got up and glanced at her before exiting her room. A strange heaviness rested on her heart. Aria knew what it was and choose to bury it deep, deep down. Sleep, she'd cure herself with dreams for now.

* * *

Jihoon woke on the couch cuddled in a white blanket. A lazy smile appeared on his face, they kissed, they finally kissed. Maybe now she's see him for the man he was. Maybe he should make them breakfast? That's what boyfriends do, right? Wait. What does she eat? Groaning her walked to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets.

Seung-hyun frowned. Someone was making a ruckus in the kitchen, he heard korean curses. Jihoon? What did that kid do?

He wasn't blind nor stupid, the little affections and sulking he showed around Aria were as clear as day. Jihoon liked her but so did he. He had the upper hand though, a few dates and a scandal. He laugghed at the memory but the kid knew her longer, he saw her differently.

What puzzled him mostly was Aria, she seemed enjoying their fight over her and he wowed her wouldn't fight for a girl if she wasn't worth it. Competing with another one just because the chosen wanted attention wasn't what he wished for, that he could have anywhere, he just had to show his face and have literally girls throw themselves at him.

And yet he fought.

There was something in her boldness, her different view on life. She wasn't like the girls in Korea, needing a solid stone, she was a stone already, she needed a weed that would blend with the stone.

That was something that he never imagined to crave for. He was a romantic and strived for the maiden that needed rescuing not the equal, warrior. How ridiculous, he already saw her like that in his mind, painted the image perfect just how he liked.

Something fell and shattered. Seung-hyun got up and wandered into the kitchen. Jihoon was cursing, something small fell, a cup perhaps? But there was glass.

˝An ashtray...˝- He heard the maknae say.

˝Clean it up, you're noisy maknae˝

˝Yeah Seung-hyun sunbae˝

˝Good morning˝- Aria joined them. She had a pained face and was clutching her cell phone. Eying the mess on the floor she shrugged. ˝Don't worry it was a cheap thing anyway, watch out so you don't cut yourself˝

Was it possible for Jihoon to smile even brighter? He was blinding them for sure. Seung-hyun frowned and poured himself some coffee. Aria sat next to him.

˝Something wrong˝- he tried going at it casually but in truth his ego was still hurt. Her rejection last night kept him awake most of the night.

˝Padme can't come with me, she has to work...˝- Aria said. She looked broken hearted and Seung-hyun snorted. So her friend can't come to party with her and she's sad but she doesn't mind him feeling miserable? Were European women all like that?

˝Oh an e-mail˝- Aria tapped on the screen of her smart phone. Even Jihoon was silent, it was clear she was trying to dismiss yesterday's events and both men found it irritating. ˝Oh...˝

Something in Aria's voice made Seung-hyun's head snap in her direction. She looked perplexed then relieved and somehow guilty.

˝Uhm Seung-hyun?˝

˝Yeah?˝- it didn't sound good, more like the we-need-to-talk-tone.

˝Can we talk?˝- He nodded calmly but felt a storm rise in him. Would she ditch him now? For Jihoon? For someone else?

˝Want me to leave you alone?˝- Jihoon said out of the blue. He cleaned up the mess he made and was silently watching the duo.

˝Would you mind pyon pyon?˝- Aria tried to cover with a half-assed smile. Jihoon nodded and left for the living room, soon the heart the tv come to life and some MTV music show blabbering.

˝Should I reserve a flight to Korea? For one?˝

˝Huhh? We're all going back, unless you two want to stay˝

˝Then what?˝- it was the first time he used it, the detached voice, the professional voice and it was to her.

˝It was Chung Cha, apparently the firm found me a place, it's actually pretty close. A small apartment I can rent for as long as I want and it's fully equipped˝- Aria said in a really fast pace and closed her eyes. Really? That was it? So they found her a place...

˝Oh, okay.˝

˝WHAT!?˝- Aria snapped.

˝What?!˝- Seung-hyun reacted on impulse. Living with those four idiots made him snappy when someone shouted.

˝Erm aren't you made I won't be living with you? I would! I totally would but I HATE taking and not giving or better not paying! I can't have you pay everything for me, it's degrading and I can stand my own so please don't be mad˝- A torrent of words left her mouth. He could see her starting to hyperventilate and jumped to give her some water.

˝Easy...breathe˝- Seung-hyun instructed.

˝You aren't mad...˝- Aria's voice was carefull.

Seung-hyun laughed lightly and sat next to her. ˝I never...I never met a girl like you, you're so different from the standard I was used and loved. It's challenging but so damn fun also I can't get enough of how you look, you're so wild and beautiful˝- Seung-hyun's voice vibrated next to Aria's ear and he watched her amused, she blushed a deep shade of red and licked her lips unconsciously.

˝Too bad she kissed me˝- Jihoon was leaning in the doorway smirking. Silence fell.


	11. Jang 11

Jang 11.

* * *

Seung-hyun sat and suddenly bursted laughing. He was laughing hysterically. His laugh was boyish and funny sounding, like a grown up giggling. Aria stared in disbelief. She was used to the serious, statue like Seung-hyun not this and she hoped to make use of it.

She did kiss Jihoon. Fully with consent or any thought of him.

Jihoon. She didn't want to turn her head and look at him. What was he feeling now? Anger? Hurt? Betrayal?

Seung-hyun stopped laughing. He wiped at his eyes. Aria waited. ˝Surely you think that? Really? How much did you drink last night? That redhead wasn't Aria maknae..˝

˝Redhead?˝- Aria questioned.

˝Didn't he tell you? HAHAH˝- Seung-hyun laughed ˝They drank at the bar and then made out, in public. I didn't know th younger generation was so shameless˝- He shook his head clearly amused.

Aria slowly tuned to Jihoon. She was angry at him for two timing her. She was doing the exact same thing, but that wasn't relevant now. She was his second choice. Wow.

˝Seung-hyuun˝- She let her voice sing along and batted her eyelashes.

˝Uhm yeah?˝

˝Does the offer of living TOGETHER still stand?˝- Aria made sure to stress out together while speaking.

˝Of course, you're welcome. Always˝- Something smug traveled in his voice. Accomplishment or ego?

˝Could you give me a month or so to get used to Seul and then move in?˝

˝I'll be waiting˝- Seung-hyun's eyes twinkled. There was victorious smile on his face.

˝Great! Uhm I need to pack! Help me?˝

˝Of course my dear˝

Aria got up and walked past Jihoon without uttering a word. He was standing with his eyes averted down almost as if he was apologizing. Well to late for that.

˝You never told me you two dated˝- he said just before she slipped out of sight. Aria stopped. She wanted to say well so what if I didn't ? But something stopped her. What was this feeling? She liked Seung-hyun and he like her, that was it.

So why didn't she respond?

What was holding her back?

˝Wanna talk later? It's been a while since we hung out properly?˝- the roughness of his voice reached her ears. She never understood how his boyish face connected with his deep, raspy voice. In reality, that was a fatal combination for women.

˝Yeah...I'd like that˝- the words came out easy and Aria wondered why.

* * *

˝Flight 506 for Sofia- Honk Kong- Seul will take of in 15 minutes...˝- the intercom at the airport blared and Aria sighed.A lot happened in the short time she visited her home and yes she still wasn't any closer to Seung-yhun! If anything she 's gotten closer to Jihoon! He dropped the pushy act and acted like an adult for once, Seung-hyun on the other hand remained the same. Aria sighed and tapped on her phone going straight to e-mails.

_Coffee asap. I'm going crazy with these two – The European chick._

She hit the send button and waited for GD's reply. It was late in the afternoon there and it must have been night in Seul. Nevertheless the reply came in before she put her phone in airplane mode.

_Two? – Your favourite midget_

_Top and PO, surprise surprise – didn't think I knew them, huh?_

The reply was instantaneous.

_BOTH? WOAH GIRL. Wait I smell trouble – rooting for the hyung._

_Call you when I land – Confused Korean lover._

Aria snickered at the e-mail. Did she just write korean lover? Oh well, it's done now. Both men around here were exhausted. Jihoon was already napping and looked like a puppy while Seung-hyun looked around tiredly. He was yawning every ten seconds.

˝Sleep˝- Aria told him with a smile. He obliged and she felt something on her shoulder, tickling her. Jihoon's head was nestled on her shoulder.

* * *

˝Yeah over there, thank you˝- The last box was showed inside Aria's new apartment. She was somewhat sad because both of her boys had to leave immediately for work and she was stuck alone. Chung Cha would be coming later, after she finished work. The place they got her wasn't a luxury home but it was far from being shabby. A big living room with a balcony overlooking the city centre, a big bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, hallway and a small room. Aria figured she'd make it either into a guest room or storage space. All depended on how long she was going to stay. For what it was worth it Aria calmly greeted the busy streets, funny language and the slightly acidly air. It didn't smell crisp and fresh like the air back home but that wasn't so surprising taking in account the size and pollution of the city. Green Seul her ass.

Aria took one of the boxes with the label BATHROOM and carried it. It was light and clicking noises emerged while she held it. Soup dishes, toothbrush holder and everything else started to fill her new, white bathroom. She was grateful for the big tub.

Long day at work? She could just relax, read a good book, maybe lit some candles, have steamy sex with Seung-hyun... the possibilities were endless.

Beeep.

Someone was at the door. Already? Maybe one of the older women with cookies? Aria's mouth watered. Aria rushed to her door and accidental bumped onto a few boxes. They were heavier and hurt, dishes or books? Groaning she opened the door and gasped. A familiar triangular face, full lips and cheesy smile looked down on her. He was just a head taller, that cheeky bastard.

˝ZICOOOOOOOOO!˝- Aria yelled and jumped on the boy. The leader and main rapper of Block B, Jihoon's band mate stood in front of her.

˝What are you doing here!?˝

˝Living,dumpling˝- Aria let him in.

˝What did we say about that nickname?Oh you're the new neighbour? Awesome! You know Jihoon was so exited then disappeared for a few days without telling us, our CEO was so maad˝- Zico blabbed.

˝He didn't tell you?Oh that jealous monkey when I get a hold of him..˝

˝You know he herds you to himself˝- a teasing tone came with a smirk. Yeah she knew that. Should she tell him?

˝Tell meee...you look guilty, tell me Ari-shi where was Jihoon?˝- Zico's eyebrow wriggled mischievously.

˝He flew with me and Top-shi to my hometown˝- Aria said nonchalantly.

˝Oh and,wait what, TOP-SUNBAE? Top from Big Bang?!˝

˝We kidna go on dates...˝

˝How? I mean Ari-shi you're pretty but how did you snatch him?˝- Zico looked truly surprised and Aria didn't blame him. She even wondered the same thing.

˝Simple really, just came to Seul,looked miserable in a cafe and tried to find the damn sugar˝

˝You just ask for it˝

˝Jesus, that so stupid! I met the little devil and the naughty one too˝

˝Uhm?˝

˝GD and Seungri, think they're scared of me˝

˝Haha I believe you˝

˝Oh shit! I forgot to call jhim!˝- Aria panicked and scrambled to find her cell phone. She dug it out and dialled.

˝Who? Top?˝

˝Naah GD˝

˝Even him!?˝- Aria rolled her eyes and didn't even bother answering.

˝Hmmm?˝

˝SORRY!˝-Aria yelled in the cell.

˝You forgot, right?˝

˝I have to unpack and I'm kinda heads over in work˝

˝Need help?˝

˝If you feel like it...the adress is..˝-Aria hung up feeling a bit better. He wasn't mad, which was a relief.

˝Aria...˝

˝Yeah, well we both know about Jihoon and his view's of me..Well we kinda kiss drunkenly˝

˝Shit.. ˝- Zico started.

˝On a stick˝- Aria finished.

˝Who do you want and don't even flatter me just because Jihoon is my friend, who do you truly want?˝

˝Both˝

˝What?˝

˝I don't know! Seung-hyun is dreamy but, but I can't just dismiss Jihoon! The worst thing is their similariteis!˝- Aria whined.

˝Tall, rappers, deep voice, dorky, hordes of fangirls..girl I see a pattern here˝- Zico listed and Aria silently growled. ˝Huh?˝

˝You know I'm the jealous type˝

˝Well, either one has a very loyal group behind him, it will be tough for you any way˝

˝I knew but I never really thought about it˝- Aria confesed. The part of their lives never really made an impact on her. Sure, they had their faces plastered everywhere and people would approach them but she never saw them as idols more like persons. They had feelings, bad days and mood swings just like any person. The fact that they were handsome was just a plus, it was all due to their grooming from various stylists and assistants. Maybe they would look like that even if they were normal citizens,who knows..

Zico sighed. Aria stared at him intently˝You never told me how to call you, Zico or Ji Ho?˝

˝How do you call Jihoon? PO or ?˝

˝Just Jihoon or pyonpyon˝

˝Pfff he got a better nickname, guess he has a better ass..˝

˝Shh dumpling˝

˝Fatty˝

˝What did you say?˝- Aria yelled and jumped on him and started pummeling him. They didn't notice the door open and a curious GD enter.

˝Woah, a third one?˝- He gasped.

˝G Dragon sunbae!˝- Ji Ho yelled. He had hearts in his eyes.

˝Oh I know you! Aria really? You have a thing for rappers?˝

˝Nope, not this one. He called me fat so I punished him, right dumpling?˝

˝Hey I was just teasing!˝

˝Dumpling, daamn I got it good! She called me leprechaun.˝

˝What's with you and nickanames?˝- Aria shrugged and sat on the couch. Both leaders looked at her.

˝Let's talk about our deep voiced monkeys˝

Aria felt a shudder. This won't end good...


	12. Jang 12

Jang 12.

* * *

˝Don't tell me you two decided to work together? How nice˝- sarcasm heavy laces Aria's words. She was slunched on the couch glaring at both the leaders.

˝Oh c'mon were on your side˝- GD grinned.

˝A-A you are on Seung-hyun's side, he's actually on my side˝- Aria scoffed and pointed at Jiho who was showing his face with cookies.

˝Well that's kinda not true...I kinda like you˝- GD said slowly.

˝What?˝- Jiho stared at him.

˝Not like that, she's too big for me˝

˝When we lie down there isn't much of a difference...˝

˝Not to burst your bubble flowerboy but ewww˝- Aria threw a pillow at him.

˝You wouldn't? I'm loved by girls˝- GD sounded hurt.

˝Nope, yer not my type leprechaurn˝- Jiho laughed. GD sunbae was getting rejected. The novelty of it was painfully showing on his face.

˝Come to think about it, what's your type GD?˝

˝Weeell, pretty, kind but not plastered up with make up..just a normal girl I guess˝- Aria started chuckling making him nervous.˝Why?˝

˝Nooothing˝

˝Sure, okay then, let's get to business, Aria da fuck is with Seung-hyun˝

˝And Jihoon I know he's a monkeyboy but..˝

˝Why don't we start from the beginning?˝- Aria suggested ˝I'm going to make some coffee˝

˝Tea for me please and how did you meet these guys anyways?˝

˝Jiho if you would..˝- Aria said getting up and going to the kitchen. She heard their voice pretty loud so it wasn't as if she was eavesdropping.

˝Lazy, eh? We met a few years back. We were in NYC to make a photoshoot, MV and just to take in experience really. Block b was barely founded with our first material. Btw were the same age as her.˝- Jiho giggled ˝Anyways, her friend is a model and our manager thought she'd look good with us. She had long blonde hair and fair skin, funny enough we noticed Aria first. Back then her hair was pitch black! I must say she looked amazing. Oh and someone was drooling as soon as he saw her! I'm sure you know she's a dork hihihih˝

˝What? She's serious around me and Seung-hyun! She even threatened Seungri˝

˝Bad luck sunbae, she's really easy going, at least with us˝

˝Could have fooled me˝

˝Takes one to know one dumpling!˝- Aria shouted from the kitchen. ˝Besides I was younger back then˝- she came back holding a tray with steamy mugs and cookies.

˝Oh you're sooo old now! Hag!˝

˝I'll cut you˝- Aria said automatically. GD stared at her surprised.

˝That's more like her hahah od and it also means she's okay with you, you're friends when she's threatening and pummeling you˝

˝That's boys behavious˝- GD commented with a funny face.

˝Well so what?˝- Aria pretended to be offended and winked at Jiho.

˝You tell him girl now let me continue˝- Jiho nestled into the couch and put a cookie in his mouth, chewing it slowly ˝Well then, monkeyboy was drooling all excited about the girls and of course being the idiot he is he jumped to her˝

˝You mean stare and stutter, he's shy around girls˝- Aria added with a grin. She almost forgot just how childish he could be. She thought he was the cutest thing, short choppy hair and a wide grin with full cheeks that she wanted to poke so badly.

˝It's been what? Four years since we met, right?˝

˝That long already?˝

˝Yup˝

˝Did you keep in touch?˝- GD asked sipping his tea.

˝E-mails, skype when we manage to resonate with time. Time zones are a bitch˝

˝So far, Jihoon leads˝- GD summarized.

˝Actually they're even˝

˝Yeah but we all thought you two dated back then! Constantly e-mailing each other and messagging!˝- Jiho said and GD watched amused as Aria blushed a little. So they talked a lot, huh? They were probably drawn to each other or else they wouldn't behave like that.

˝I remember fucking up my sleeping schedule because of that˝

˝He did too, always bitching about internet connection˝

˝He really did that? Adorable!˝- Aria cooed. No way in hell she'd admit she did the same. There was just an addiction to them talking. She'd woke early to check her messages and ditch a night out for a skype session.

˝So basically they had a long distance relationship?˝- GD's statement made Aria blush. Did they? They did send each other emoticons and similar shit only couples did plus they talked on a daily basis and she knew so much about him as well as he about her.

˝Uhh˝

˝Now you understand why we tought they were together but whenever we asked Jihoon about it he'd get strangely quiet and shrug, did something happen?˝- he turned to Aria. The tought was that during these four yeas they suddenly stopped talking and the whole band found it suspicious. Jihoon refused to say anything and blaming stress and work.

˝Not really, we kinda ended up in a work roll, I had times when I slept for 2 hours for days and I'd come home on a friday night and crash till Sunday...I guess we drifted apart, that's why I texted him when I got here...but I thought he forgot and got a girlfiend˝

˝Don't think he'd forget you...˝

˝Aw cmon don't be cheesy˝

˝I'm serious Ari-shi, you saw him..how did he react?˝

˝He jumped on me˝

˝My point proven.˝

˝So now tell us what you think about Seung-yhun˝- Aria blushed furiously. What did she think of him? She bit her lip trying to find words.

˝Uhm he's tall, handsome, funny and unpredictable. I can never tell what's is he going to do or say next, I think he's a bit intimidated by me, I'm not the petite girls who's relying on guys much.˝- Aria said slowly. The more she talked the more words came out of her mouth, just like opening a hose. ˝I'm more into guy stuff but that doesn't mean I'm not feminine! I just think that if I would go shopping I wouldn't take him along or watch the same things.˝

˝Would you take Jihoon?˝

˝We already went shopping together, it was like having a monkey/woman, but basically we're getting nowhere with this! I'm just comparing them! Urgh˝- Frustration overcame Aria. She felt ungrateful, two hot boys over her and she's sitting her indecisive.

˝Aria in the end it's your decision...we can talk and discuss all we want but until you say I want you to one of them it will remain the same˝

Aria sighed loudly and leaned onto Jiho. ˝You're rigth, there will be a broken heart either way, it's one of theirs or mine˝

˝Don't go that far˝

˝She's right sunbae, Jihoon won't take the rejection easily˝

˝Neither will Seung-hyun and I already warned you about that˝

˝I know GD, I know that why I want to make the decision as soon as possible.˝

˝What do you mean?˝

˝It's easy, I'm starting my job in 5 days sharp that means I have 5 days to figure shit out˝ - Aria said. She was determined to end this torture and finally settle. Settle? Since when did she become a star on Korean's next boyfriend. Urgh. She came here to work and enjoy herself but primarily work. Work as in do her job. This was turning out to be a bad romance novel. One of those sappy romantic movies.

˝Oh there's a problem...˝

˝And that is?˝

˝Seung-hyun flew to Taiwan, he's shooting a movie and will be back in two weeks...˝

˝Oh that makes it even easier!˝- They looked at Aria as she was mad, which was a posibility.˝Stop giving me that look! It means I'll be seeing Jihoon and then determine if I don't want him I'll just wait for Seung-hyun. Besides I need to work people. Work. Actual job!˝

˝You already have a plan don't you?˝

˝Mayyybe..anyways look at this˝- She fished out her cell phone and started typing

_Free tomorrow? Movies? _

She pressed send and waited with a grin. Her phone buzzed instantly.

_Pick you up at 10_

˝See?˝- Aria said triumphantly.

˝You're just using the fact he's drooling over you˝

˝Pff if I remember correctly dumpling you asked me first on a date˝

˝Oh fuck I thought you forgot that˝

˝Looks like you forgot I flat out rejected you ahahah˝

˝Did Jihoon ask you out?˝- GD pipped in.

˝Officialy? Never but looks like I did now ahahahah˝


	13. Jang 13

Jang 13.

* * *

Her phone beeped telling her that she had a new e-mail.

_Come and get me – your favourite butt_

For a moment she was stricken. What the..? Is she...No, she couldn't be.. What the hell was she thinking? While her thoughts were running all over the place she nearly missed another beep from her phone.

_Yup, I'm in Korea, now could you come and get me before I start hitting people – bad english irritation_

_Keep your panties in order nazi- rushing to the rescue_

Aria screamed in excitement in what she thought was her empty bedroom.

˝What happened?˝- Jihoon poked his head in. He had jam smeared on his mouth and Aria watched his tongue sneak out and lick on it absently. She watched him enter and blinked a few times to get her head to work. Focus, brain focus, bros over hoes, right?

˝She'shereohmygodIcan'tbelivesheactuallycamehere˝- Aria blurted out. The excitement crept on her.

˝Woah there. I don't understand you˝- Jihoon threw his hands up to stop her and grinned.

˝She's here, Padme is here! Me waifu! She brought a ticket and is at this moment at the airport waiting for me to pick her up! Shit! SHIT ON A STICK! She'll murder someone if I don't hurry!˝- Aria panicked. How was she supposed to pick her up? She didn't have a car! Taking a taxi would be the best idea.

_He has a car..-_her mind whispered. Yes, Seung-hyun had a car and he was very much far away now. Urgh.

˝I'll take you, if you want to˝- Jihoon said calmly. He had a driving license? Since when!? She looked up at him and saw a small smirk of amusement.

˝What are you still standing around? Let's goo!˝- Aria yelled. Jihoon laughed and grabbed her hand while she took her purse.

˝TO THE PARRKING LOT˝- he screamed and Aria laughed. She was following Jihoon and holding his hand tightly. The moron managed to lock himself in his apartment and thus calling the first name on his mind. Her. Aria had laughed so hard when he started explaining/whining about his keys flying out and a gust of wind closing the door on his face. From the inside. She agreed to call help and comfort him with donuts. She didn't imagine finding him in a suit and damn did the wear it whine. Aria had grinned quite widely, these five days were reserved for him after all.

˝You've been smiling all day...˝- Jihoon commented as he opened the door for her. He was fidgeting and constantly shifting. The car he drove was a luxury sedan, low and all black, leather. Was that some imperative? All Kpop rappers had black leather cars? Aria giggled and laughed openly when Jihoon gave her a funny look. ˝Oookay, you high?˝

˝Nope wanna?˝

˝Huh?˝

˝Tonight, I imagine fat butt will want to eat, drink and have fun˝- Aria wiggled her eyebrows. Jihoon's eyes bulged but he coughed to cover it up. She wanted to shake him, shake the innocence and see if he's manly, hasty and greedy. Aria licked her lips and sat in the car upright. She was gazing out of the window. Jihoon remained silent for the ride but she could see a small smile on his lips in the reflection.

˝Aria...˝- he started when they parked on the parking lot. His hand was shaking slightly and he gripped the steering wheel. ˝I haven't forgotten you know...˝- His voice was low and vibrating making Aria blush. How did he manage to make her feel so damn feminine, her hormones weren't alright all she wanted was to plaster herself as the most wanted female around. Aria shook her head and exited the car.

˝You'll tell me later, I know˝- she winked and walked to the stairs up in the busy airport. She stood there in the entrance and observed. Did Padme feel the same as she came here for the first time, alone and so naive? She expected so much from the typical Korean stereotypes. Well, some were true alright. Jihoon stood next to her with a puzzled expression.

˝Do you see her?˝- he said in a neutral tone.

˝Are you mad?˝

˝Huh?˝- He looked surprised. Aria took his hand and started walking. ˝Let's find the big bu-˝

˝WHAT IS THIS? NO SUGAR? WHERE IS MY SUGA!?˝- Aria stopped dead. That familiar screeching, only one girl did that. Yap, it's her.

˝WAIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU˝- Forgotten was Jihoon's hand and manners. Aria yelled and ran to her waifu jumping on her. The girls were jumping around, yelling and mumbling incoherent words while Jihoon stood by smiling. He always liked the quirky side of Aria, the side that didn't give a shit. He wondered how she thought she'd be compatible with Seung-hyun sunbae. He was cold and reserved while she seemed like a ray of sunshine! So what did she see in him? Another pretty face in good clothes with a deep voice. He could be that! Maybe he should open to her friend, Padme, and try to score some points like that.

˝Hi there! So you two came together?˝- the brunette beamed at him.

˝Mhm, welcome to Seul˝

˝It was fucking long ass journey!˝- She whined.

˝Did you get shitty food as well?˝

˝AHA! Those sandwiches could kill and entire eco system in minutes! Inhg. Uhm, Ariaaaaaaaaaaaaa I kinda didn't rent a hotel..˝

Aria laughed. This was so typical of her. Act first, think later. ˝You can stay with me, guess I'll be turning that spare room into a guest room hahaha˝

˝Yeah told you we should have shopped for more decor stuff˝- Jihoon said. Pamde looked at him and then at Aria and smirked.

˝Interesting..shopped for what?˝

˝The room but I kinda˝- Jihoon started but Aria butted in ˝The poor baby locked himself in his apartment!˝- The girls laughed. Jihoon cocked an eyebrow. Baby?

˝Don't be an ss! He's a grown up boy! Oh look at those cheeks! So squishy! I see potential Aria˝- Padme was winking at Jihoon and shaking her hips. Aria laughed at her antics.

˝Okay crazy woman, hungry?˝

˝ALWAYS!˝

˝Let's go grab something to eat before you settle in, Jihoon there's still jam on your mouth!˝- Aria's hand instinctively reached up to brush it off when his tongue slipped out and licked it clean. They stared at each other when someone coughed. He blushed and took Padme's suitcase.

* * *

˝So..˝

˝So what?˝

˝Seul's nice...˝

˝Yeah I know˝

˝His ass also˝

˝Oh get laid already!˝- Aria sighed.

˝Judging how calm you two are I bet you already did it˝

˝Nope, neither one˝- Aria was greeted by a mortified look.

˝Girl, yer gonna lose both if you don't snack on one of them soon!˝

˝Tell me about it.˝- Aria sipped her tea. They were in one of those new restaurants, where modern dishes met traditional, fast and slow food. It appealed to both business men and high schoolers on dates. Their table was filled with empty plates and leftovers.

˝Then who do you like more?˝- Padme asked like she was asking about the weather.

˝Shit you're like Jiho and GD˝

˝Jiho?! He's here?!˝- Padme was surprised. Aria rolled her eyes.

˝He lives here, you know in South Korea, Seul...˝

˝I hooked up with him!˝˝

˝What? When?˝

˝NYC! You know a bit of champagne, candle lights..˝

˝You are so bad...˝

˝Hi Aria˝- She almost fell from her seat. Seungri was standing with a smile next to their table. Aria saw in the corners of her eye Padme shift. Shoulders back, chest out, smile on. Him!? Of all people? She sometimes wondered about the taste in men Padme had, really.. A the same time Jihoon returned from the restroom.

˝Miss me much?˝- His smile dimmed a little when he noticed the other man. He hid it with a bow. ˝Seungri sunbae˝

˝You're from that band...Block b? They say you're a younger TOP˝- All heads turned to Jihoon. A polite, forced smile sat on his face. Aria felt a strong need to defend him but she couldn't, Seungri could say whatever he wanted to Seung-hyun. She had to thread carefully. But Jihoon! It was painfully obvious Seungri used his position as sunbae to look down on him.

˝What brings you here? I thought all of you worked, GD said..˝

˝YG is across the street, I do work˝- Seungri cut in rudely. Aria clamped her mouth shut to stop the torrent of insults aimed at him. That little fucker...

˝And who's this?˝-He turned to Padme. Aria made a gesture with her hand behind him. The know slit-his-throat move. Padme smiled.

˝Padme and you are?˝- Her eyes were saying I'll-take-care-of-this-you-go-with-him. Sometimes it really payed off, knowing each other that long that you could communicate without words.

˝Jihoon you wanted to show me the tank?˝- Aria pulled his attention. He was staring at the table.

˝Tank?˝

˝The fish?˝

˝Oh yeah, let's see it˝- Did he pick it up? Her intentions?

˝Kids always like that sort of stuff..- Seungri rambled on and Padme laughed to shut him up. She knew how to silence people easily. Aria took the opportunity to grab Jihoon's hand and pull him away

* * *

˝You okay?˝

˝Thank you˝- the sincerity of his voice stunned her.

˝I uhm..I didn't want him bashing you..˝

˝But you couldn't say anything because he could say shit to Seung-hyun sunbae˝- Hurt. Pure hurt was in his voice. Maybe a hint of betrayal. Aria felt guilty. They stared at the fish tank. Rainbow colored, pitch black, tiny and big swam around without a care in the world.

˝It's not that˝- Aria began ˝I'ts rude and un fair of him to behave like that. Everybody started somewhere and it's not your fault you two seem alike˝- She avoided saying look alike. Truth be told they didn't. She began seeing them as different individuals with similar aspects.

˝You mean it?˝- He looked so relieved and something jolted in her heart. Aria nodded and grinned. He leaned in and hugged her tightly. Her body stiffened but soon relaxed to return the hug.

˝Hmm you smell nice˝- Musk and sweet, just like she remembered it years back.


	14. Jang 14

Jang 14.

* * *

˝GIMME THAT!˝

˝OI! I WAS USING THAT! Get your own˝

˝I would but it's kinda a few thousand miles ways dipshit˝

˝I don't caaaaree˝

Jiho entered Aria's apartment and laughed. He heard giggles and commotion that afternoon, the voice, he recognized it straight away. He was to pick the girls up and escort them to the party. He laughed at Aria's face when Jihoon told her she was to be his date on an official event. She looked terrified in one second and screamed in the next. Clothes apparently. Women oh wait didn't his team mates do the same?

˝Oi girls˝- Jiho said lazily. He noticed the bottle of tequila open on the kitchen counter. A few slices of lime and a small plat with something white, salt probably. So they already started...

Something fell down and Jiho heard a curse. He poked his head in the bathroom and snickered. Aria had on a pair of black pants and a black bra and was currently putting lipstick. The girl behind her shrieked and hid behind the blonde.

˝OI!˝- She hissed and Jiho grinned. Same ol', same ol'.

˝What? Look this one doesn't even give a shit˝- Jiho gestured to Aria. She didn't even blink at him.

˝Cuz I don't acknowledge you as a sexual partner dumpling, you're more of the pesky younger brother˝- Aria retorted with a snort.

˝ahahahahahhahahaah˝- Padme laughed behind her and winked.

˝Though it wouldn't be said with this one behind me hehehe˝- Padme stopped laughing and glared at Aria.

˝The flat iron.˝

˝there take it! TAKE IT IRON!˝- Aria dumped the heat styling device at her and shooed her out of the bathroom. Jiho laughed and let her pass through. She settled in the hallway where a big mirror and jack were. Jiho sat on the floor and watched her.

˝You're awfully quiet..˝

˝S'been some time that we saw each other, that's all˝

˝Yeah after you stopped replying to my messages˝- Padme stopped and brushed her hair slowly. She really had to cut it, it was getting to long and tangled easily. Her hair was naturally a deep brown and appealed to Jiho when they first met, he said she reminded him of home. Too damn sickly sweet for her. She didn't do sweet, never did never will do.

˝I thoguht you understood˝

˝Yeah, one time hook up..and you're in Seul now˝- He challenged her with his eyes. Always those playful eyes. She was weak to it.

˝Visting the wife...˝

˝Mhm I bet, so what do will you do tonight? Step between those two or?˝

˝Oh please! We both know them and we both see it! They're just childish, well Jihoon is younger but still!˝- Padme rolled her eyes. Sometimes those two had walls between them thicker than concrete. It was painfully obvious when she came with those two. Sure she tried to act it off by clinging to Seung-hyun but her eyes always shifted to Jihoon.

˝I know, will you help me?˝- Jiho said in a mysterious voice. Padme grinned. Back in the bathroom Aria dropped her lipstick on the floor and the cap broke.

˝What now...˝- She sensed something brooding.

* * *

˝Oh shit!˝- Jihoon said automatically. He was staring at Aria. She was supposed to be his date for the event, some kind of gathering of a few record companies where they had to mix and talk. He hated it but right now, he was hellishly glad for it. Aria was wearing a snug red dress, golden heals and golden hoops in her ears. She had that think eyeliner on her eyes and red lipstick. Her hair was loosely curled and he had to swallow hard.

˝Didn't know I looked that bad pyon pyon˝- Aria pretended to be offended by his statement. Darn him! He looked great in a black suit and red tie.

˝No! You're gorgeous I just uhm...didn't think..˝

˝That I can dress up? Seriosuly!?˝- Aria laughed straight in his face ˝But I hthought you knew my dressing...or shall I say?˝- Her eyes twinkled in amusement and he straightened up.

˝Let's go, we have a red carpet to crash and met the rest˝

˝Will Big Bang be here?˝- Aria asked worried.

˝Nope, YG aren't part here funny enough. You can relax, okay?˝- It was easier said than done. Aria respected Jihoon immensely for what he said. He protected his rival basically. That took balls and nerves of steel. Feeling gratitude she hugged his arm tighter and saw him grin.

* * *

˝Ready?˝- Jiho asked excited. They were standing behind a white door, behind it were the members of Block B. Padme nodded. She missed these dorks. She and Aria always felt better in male company than female. They were more relaxed, more simple. Jiho opened the door and pushed Padme in.

˝Surprise!˝- She yelled and was met with silence. Inhaling and mustering her courage to say something she was startled when a mass of young, male bodies collided with hers. Shrieking she heard , Bbomb, U kwon, Jaehyo and Taeil were smiling at her. ˝Miss me?˝

˝Hell yeah!˝

˝How come you're here?˝

˝Aww Shit! Jihoon will miss ya! He didn't show up yet˝- They all said at the same time.

˝Where is he?˝- Taeil asked concerned. Ah those two, she shipped them so hard! Too bad neither were gay just a bit friendly.

˝Wait..˝- Padme turned to Jiho who was smiling wolfishly. He was casually leaned in the doorway. ˝Mmm?˝

˝Did you tell them...?˝

˝Nope˝

˝Oh..˝- Padme smiled wickedly. ˝Ukwon come here..˝- He obliged and she grabbed his butt.

˝HEY! I have a girlfriend now!˝- he shrieked like a girl.

˝So? She's not here, now tell me...how was Jihoon in the department of women since I last saw him˝- Ukwon gulped and looked at his band mates terrified. One thing was a joking Padme and this was the I need information face which scared him shitless.

˝Help me..˝- he whimpered and Padme's smile grew.

˝Start talking flower boy and I may let you keep your balls˝

˝As small as they are you wouldn't even notice the difference!˝- Bbomb added and they all hollered with laughter. Damn them, always picking at Ukown. He was currently glaring at them and thinking why she wanted to know about **Jihoon. ** She hooked up with Jiho, Aria was the one...OH. Aria.

˝Oi Jiho is Aria here?˝- he asked curious.

˝Precisely why I need information so that we can execute our plan˝- Padme answered.

˝Exceute?˝

˝Plan?˝

˝Are we doing a number on Jihoon? Awesome!˝- Now she had the attention of the boys. They surely loved to prank each other.

˝Listen up...˝

* * *

The music was blaring and Aria was laughing like a maniac. She managed to savage a bottle of tequila and grab Jihoon's hand. They were sitting on the floor of a balcony taking swings and licking salt from eachother's palms. The event was rather lively and maybe a bit to lively for her. She was painfully reminded that she was a foreigner. Wherever she went with Jihoon people would give her weird looks and girls commented in whispers. Jihoon refused to translate to her and he'd often say something back at them. She could only guess what they were gossiping about. Foreigner.

Right now, the tequila and Jihoon's salty palm were her only concern.

˝You will get ridiculed because of me,you both will˝- She whispered. It was the truth whether she wanted to admit it or not. It didn't have to do anything with her being strong or supportive, they would shame her for it.

˝Like I care˝

˝You should, you're an IDOL, you live under the camreas˝

˝You didn0t mind it before, why now?˝

˝Alcohol does wonders my dear..˝

˝Yeah I remember, makes you horny and lossens your tongue˝

˝Why don't we forget that incident?˝- Aria groaned. Jihoon laughed and was about to say something when they heard a scream. Shouting and curses were heard from the lobby under them.

˝I SAW HER! CATCH HER!˝- someone shouted. Aria and Jihoon scouted down hand in hand only to stop dead in their tracks. Big Bang was fully there, in the centre of the lobby gaping at them. Seungri had currently Jiho by the neck and Padme was trying to break them apart.

˝Aria?˝- Seung-hyun said unsure.


	15. Jang 15

Jang 15.

* * *

Aria stared at him. He had a heartbroken expression. Off goes her plan to minimize the damage. Just great. Meanwhile Padme was trying to keep her cool. Seungri was mad, he kept glaring at Jiho and snorting.

˝What your problem Seungri sunbae? Hmmm?˝- Jiho teased. His pride was hurt and he wanted to know just why the fuck he was assaulted.

˝What were you doing?˝- Seungri said in a steel voice.

˝Dnacing, you know moving your body˝- he couldn't help but be a bit of a smart ass. Hyung or not he did deserve respect.

˝ Oh you piece of shit!" Seungri shouted as he threw a punch. But it was weak and unfocused. Jiho had martial training for some of his movies and he diverted the punch into thin air, throwing Seungri off balance. It payed off to be younger, even if it was just a little bit.

"Bastard!" Seungri fumed and spat fire. Jiho just smiled at him, waving and taunting Seungri. His small frame was writhing with fury, and he gathered up his strength for another attack. Jiho remembered some kung fu movies he watched, and went for a dropkick. Unfortunately, he telegraphed his intention the moment he started running. Seungri just waited and as Jiho launched himself at him, he took a sidestep and threw a fist at Jiho. As the two bodies impacted, Jiho was knocked unconscious. The room fell completely silent.

˝Well that was eventfull˝- GD said breaking the silence. Everyone started whispering, pointing fingers and judging them. Ukwon and Bbomb rushed to the middle of the room only to stare at their leader knocked out cold. Seungri was rubbing his chin which had taken a beating.

˝What happened?˝

˝He had a fight with Seungri...˝- Padme explained. She didn't like violent men and punching someone just because they danced wasn't right in her book.

˝C'mon lets get him to one of the back room˝- Ukwon said and carefully took one of Jiho's arms while Bbomb took the other. They hoisted him up and dragged him off. This wouldn't be good with their CEO tomorrow. They were in trouble.

Padme looked around suddenly very aware of her surrondings. She was circled by to her unknown Koreans and the only people she knew were staring at Aria. Jihoon was right behind her staring back at Seung-hyun.

˝Why don't you go outside and talk?˝- GD suggested. His tone was cold but also clear from emotions. Aria nodded and started walking. Her footsteps were unsure and wobbly. Jihoon stood there and waited.

˝Maybe you..˝- Seung-hyun said passing by him. His shoulders were stiff and his expression was dark and unreadable.

˝I will give you some privacy. I'm going to check on Jiho˝- Jihoon said. Seung-hyun nodded and added ˝I'm sorry for Seungri's behavior, I...I don't know why he did it˝

Jihoon nodded and walked past Big Bang. They glared at him like he was a rat. So first the start shit then he's guilty? He's already chewing his pride down why should he bear this? Swallowing his anger he almost ran to the back rooms.

* * *

˝I thought you were filming a movie?˝- Aria said crossing her arms. It was cold outside and she felt miserable.

˝I was. GD called me to surprise you with a visit and maybe meeting the whole team, I guess you surprised me in the end˝- his tone was flat but Aria could see the emotion hidden behind it.

˝What did you want me to do? Stay at home and watch a movie? I don't really recall having to ask premission˝- Aria was done feeling guilty for doing absolutely nothing wrong. What right did he have? She was still free and single, the only one who actually did something was Jihoon. Whom she left to talk with this ice block. ˝You're not going to say anything?˝

He remained silent, Aria sighed. At first she thought it was charming, his mysterious behaviour and silence but now it was defening. Did he feel? Anything at all?

˝No, but you are his date now˝

˝Could have been yours if you had asked but you didn't. I thought YG wasn't supposed to be a this event?˝

˝We aren't but it was meant for a surprise for you˝- again he spoke but said nothing. He tried to smile leaving his handsome face in weird contorted way. Forced.

˝You speak but..Seung-hyun what do you really want?˝- Aria had enough of it. They always asked her like she decided on everything. It took two to tango.

˝I...˝

Aria waited. She closed her eyes and waited. Say it already. Anything!

Silence.

Her foot moved on it's own. One step, another. Her body guided her to the back room.

* * *

˝Why?˝- Padme was furious. She was glaring at Seungri who shrugged.

˝What did I do?˝- he retorted irritated. She slapped him. Good and hard.

˝Stop behaving high and mighty! You aren't worth it˝- She spat venomously.

˝Are yo userious?˝- GD was in her face. Bro's over hoes, huh?

˝Yes˝

˝I'll speak with Aria about this˝

˝About what exactly?˝- Aria said behind him. She observed how they formed a circle around Padme. Fucking vultures.

˝Did you see?˝

˝She slapped him after he launched himself at another guy like an idiot. I didn't know dancing was scandalous˝- Aria's eyes flashed. She didn't have the patience for this bullshit. All she wanted is to head home, shower and sleep. GD stared at her. ˝This is already turning into a scene. GD if you could tell everyone to leave me alone for at least two weeks. I'm starting my job on Monday and I need time to adjust to it. I came here for a job and not seeking romance, shit happened, I'm aware of it but I will not allow it to continue. My primary goal is my job and I will stick to is same as all of you do. Now if you excuse me I'm going to check on Jiho. Good night˝- Aria said slowly emphasizing each word. She started walking and heard GD shout.

˝I apologize for both of them, please be safe˝

˝Is that a threat?˝- She remembered his words when they first met.

˝Never. Seul is still new to you, please come home safe˝- The dull of the lights and the aftermath of the events stole the effect of his words. Caring about her now wasn't imperative. They had shit to fix. She heard Padme join her as their heeled footsteps echoed.

* * *

˝Are you sure about this?˝- Padme asked. She was clad in a pair of yoga pants and an old Metallica shirt. Aria nodded.

˝It is for the best˝- She said pressing the button on her phone. Jihoon's and Seung-hyun's numbers and e-mail addresses were erased.


	16. Jang 16

Jang 16.

* * *

Aria was laughing, clutching her stomach. Chung Cha was staring at her with eyes wide open, gaping mouth and completely forgot about her food. She wanted to place her hand on the table but instead showed it in her warm soup. Aria laughed harder when she yelped. Chung Cha gave her a snort.

˝Sorry but your reaction was priceless...˝

˝I'm not the one that deleted! Two handsome idols from her life!˝- She accused. Aria merely shrugged her shoulders. So what? It wasn't like any of them had real feelings for her, she cut it before anything serious started.

˝You act as if it was a big deal˝- Was it? Aria wasn't sure but she did feel a bit...empty? Or was it lonely.

˝Yeah! Most girls would kill to get even a glance from them!˝

˝Crazy fangirls, really Seung-hyun isn't that amazing as you all make him be, he's a stone emotionless and still and Jihoon is to wobbly for my taste˝

˝Wobbly?˝

˝I wouldn't say unstable but you can easily shift him...˝

Chung Cha looked at Aria confused. She shook her head and smiled ˝You miss her?˝

˝Her?˝- Now it was Aria's turn to be confused.

˝Padme!˝

˝Oh bigbutt! Yeah but were special, we could lose contact for months and then call each other and continue like nothing happened. In a time where skype and other shit exist I think we'll manage. It was nice to have her madness here, though and I wanted to show her Seul.˝

˝I'm glad to hear it, she is loud. Louder than most girls here˝

˝Hear, hear˝- Aria laughed.

˝So it's only work now, huh?˝- Chung Cha was picking crumbs with her chopsticks. Seven days past since the event and Aria deleting their numbers and no one bothered to call or e-mail.

˝Yeah, you can have my full attention! HEHEHE˝

˝Oh great˝- the Korean girl rolled her eyes. Ever since the incident with the portir the girl relaxed and allowed herself to become familiar with her. She was more open with Aria and she understood some of the pickings of Korean society. Sex scandals were if a an idol watched porn but girls dressed so short it looked like porn was okay. Even though they tried to be like the west, woman equality wasn't big here or at least it wasn't made so, it just was, modest on the surface perverse on the inside.

˝Aw cmon, you like me˝- Aria winked and the girl snorted.

˝Only when you cook˝

˝Ho hooo suuuree˝- They laughed and decided to go back to the office, lunch break was almost over. She was slowly getting used to work, people were less disrespecting now. She never made a fuss or draw attention to herself, only worked and that was highly appreciated in their community. Efficient and silent. Just like a killer. Aria giggled and Chung Cha looked at her weirdly.

˝Something funny?˝

˝Just my inner ramblings, eh what's next today?˝- Her cubicle was becoming visible. She had bought some things to make it her own. A few plastic bats, a purple mug for coffee, a few succulents that adored the sill where usually her coworkers could lean on. Aria was a simple person.

˝Anyways we have to head to the Facility for water purification, it's a regular visit, look at their papers and things like that.˝

˝Woah, my first mission as Environmental Chief˝, call me Captain NATURE!˝- Aria squealed with glee and was hit on the head with a heavy file.

˝Read first and inform yourself captain˝

˝Haiiiii, meanie˝- Aria pouted. They were immersed in reading when a mug appeared on Aria's desk. A skinny blonde was grinning at her. Aria raised an eyebrow.

˝Welcome to the office, I'm Jae-Hwa your coordinator and fetch boy probably˝- He showed a row of perfect white teeth. Aria stared at him, she turned to Chung Cha as if she was asking the fuck? Chung Cha coughed ˝I was told she wasn't getting one?˝

˝Yeah but the bosses thought it would be a good idea, pleased to work with you both˝- He bowed down to each and came back grinning. Oh dear.

˝Welcome I guess˝- Aria started.

˝Please take good care of me!˝- He said. Aria was watching Chung Cha. She was completely lost. What now?

˝Uhm were going to the water purification site later on, uhm˝- What should she do with him?

˝Do you need me to prepare something?˝

˝Here's a list, I was supposed to fetch those things but that's now your job˝- Chung Cha said giving him a sheet of paper. Aria saw things scribbled in hangul. He beamed at her.

˝Thank you noona! I'm off now!˝- And just like that he disappeared. Aria sighed.

˝You were rough on him, what do we do with him anyways?˝

˝I did? Hmmm... well he helps out˝

˝Can I use him to fetch me stuff? Coffee and chocolate?˝- Aria saw Chung Cha nod ˝How about...˝

˝Only in professional uses˝

˝Oh I'm sure he's capable of that, I saw him looking at you...Say you try that pink blouse?˝- She smirked as the korean girl blushed.

˝He's younger! And skinny and uhhh˝

˝Blonde and handsome now shush˝

* * *

˝Pass me the vial˝- Aria said to Jae-Hwa. She was in her element. White robe one, vials and other equipment handy and an easy task. She had to collect samples for the lab. Just some water samples of each stage the purification facility had. There were five stages so it didn't take long. She was amazed how they managed the purification process. Usually you'd have three or four steps max, but they even added two extra that used algae and ozone to purify it and not cause more waste. Times like this made the leap to Korea worth it. She even managed to forget about the love troubles..

˝Chung Cha please label this and let go to the next one˝- Aria said. She was in her work mode, no jokes needed.

* * *

˝She's not there...˝- Jiho said from the doorway. He still supported a nasty bruise on his left eye but it was fading from a purple to a sickly green yellow. Jihoon came to her door almost everyday at odd hours just to catch her. Somehow she always managed to escape, even maybe Jiho couldn't catch her. Maybe she worked night shifts? She was talking about something like that. ˝You okay maknae?˝

Jihoon gave him a faint smile, the ghost of his wide grins. ˝Yeah just hoped I'd manage to catch her today, what's with the trash can?˝- There was a purple trash can next to her door. It was filled with various flowers, some new some old and whitered.

˝Someone *cough* sends her flowers everyday and I see them in the trash˝

˝Oh, woah she must hate us both then˝

˝Nah I don't think she does, but it might have been too much for you three, wanna spend the night over? I got some pizza˝- Jiho knew what he was doing. She had to come eventually and then they could catch her.

˝Yeah but if she comes I won't go near her˝

˝Why?˝- Jiho asked perplexed. He thought Jihoon would jump on her on the first sight.

˝I don't want it to seem like I stalk her, I wanna met her when she wants to˝- He said coming in. Just when the door closed Aria came from the stairs and stopped. She heard it all from the staircase. She had to get rid of that trash can.


	17. Jang 17

Jang 17.

* * *

_But I'll kneel down,  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down,  
Know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So break my step_  
_And relent_  
_Well, you forgave and I won't forget_  
_Know what we've seen_  
_And him with less_  
_Now in some way shake the excess.. (_1)

The radio sang. Aria kept a small grin on her face as the guitar and banjo sounds continued. The cafe she was in was westerly style with booths and cowboy adornments. It felt cosy and the music was only in english which sounded like heaven. She was waiting for her date to arrive. The cinnamon late she had was getting cold as were her feet.

The door opened and a figure layered in wool entered. His short figure was easily dismissed for a high schooler but in fact he was older than Aria and someone's best friend. How he got her number was a mystery and yet she knew someone's sticky hands were involved in this.

˝I'm sorry I'm late˝- He bowed and started to unwrap the wool around him. Two scarves and big sunglasses. Unruly dark hair and two smiling brown eyes. If he weren't so short Aria would have found Taeil handsome as hell! His voice was soft and calming.

˝It's okay, is it that cold outside?˝

˝I'm always cold but also fan protection˝

˝Ohh˝

Silence. She stared at him as he seated and ask the waiteress for some black coffee. No sugar, no cream. Funny she remembered he filled the mug with sugar.

˝Diet?˝

˝Why you ask?˝

˝Lack of everything in your coffee˝

˝Oh no! I just prefer it like that now, trying something new.˝- He said cheerfully. Aria raised an eyebrow.

˝So tell me, Jiho or Jihoon?˝

˝Jiho about you tell me, it's been what 3 weeks since you saw them all? I thought we all were friends!˝- he sounded hurt. Truthfully she spent most of her time with him and Jihoon back in NYC. ˝And then I hear you're mostly with him! Jiho wouldn't even have met you f you weren't neighbours! That's not nice pumpkin˝- Taeil was also a nickname giver. She was pumpking he was sprout.

˝Oh? You do realize what I had on my hands!?˝

˝That's your problem! Pick one!˝

˝Easier said then done!˝

˝That's good˝- The waitress came with his order nad smiled at him. Really? Flirting that openly?

˝Please leave my fiancé allone˝- Aria said sipping her late and watched as the waitress blushed and ran back to the bar.

˝Really?˝

˝She'll leave you alone now and what's good?˝

˝You still have feelings˝

˝Never lost them´˝

Taeil stared at her surprised. Aria was completely honest. Why would she lie? She only lied herself.

˝You all knew we were close friends, you knew that best, but we were inching closer to something more and if it wasn't..˝- Aria stopped and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to remember all of it.

˝Yeah, but it wasn't his fault. That girl hacked every account we had. It was scary!˝

˝What happened exactly? I only remember the messages he or shall I say she sent?˝

˝We had one of those reality shows to gain popularity and one of our fans was to spend the night in the dorm. Talk, get to know us and such. What we didn't know is that after going to sleep and waiting a few hours she got up and changed the passwords on our e-mail addresses, social media accounts she even copied our address books! Suddenly she had everything on us. When we said goodbye we idiots gave her out e-mails because hey she seemed cool, so why not stay in touch? Days alter we started getting phone calls. People were getting strange e-mails, messages and phone calls in the middle of the night. Someone told them to stay away from us or she would kill them, she was the only one for us or something like that! I mean my cousin was called! She was was 12? The girls scared us and it took a while and lawyers to clear the mess up. It was the last reality that we did after that...˝- Taeil said sipping his coffee. So that's what happened...

˝What did she send you?˝- Taeil asked curious. Aria laughed.

˝She found our messages, we talked from gummy bears to sex and she thought I was some prostitute, it was hilarious! Half assed threats that I assumed the idiot was sending but soon it began to be just evil and mean. I though he grew sick of me and just did whatever he could to get rid of me. Eventually I stopped sending and replying..˝- She was a wreck when that happened. She truly started to like him more than a friend even if he was so many miles away. She felt used and betrayed. Of course she never told Padme, the idiot would have marched to Korea to bitch slap him.

˝You talked about sex?˝- His eyes were sparkling.

˝Yeah sprout, he was currriouss˝

˝About what?˝

˝Uh need tips on sex with him? How to make a move on?˝- Aria joked and sipped her now cold latte. Taeil watched her.

˝YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!˝- He shouted all of the sudden and she almost spat her drink at him.

* * *

˝Sleepy?˝- Seungri's voice was close to her soft duvet and the silent music were so calming she almost dozed off. Her muscles ached in that sweet way only sex provided.

˝Mmm maybe˝- Padme stretched out her arms. She let them graze on his flesh. They were naked under the covers, ready for another round. ˝Wake me up˝

˝Gladly...˝

* * *

˝You're sure about this?˝- Jiho grinned from ear to nodded next to him. The planned every bit of this „prank" as they called it, in reality it was revenge for the humiliation that Seungri caused them. They scouted out where he lived, how his routine went and choose their weapons. A HD camera sensitive to movement, a vuvuzela, spray paint (it was washable they're not barbarians) and other assorted equipment. The plan was to scare the shit out of him, blindfold him and tickle him until he pissed his pants or apologized on camera for being a dick. Now all they had to do was burst in and tackle him.

˝On3? 3...2...1˝- Jihoon slammed his shoulder on the door opening it and they ran in the direction his voice was coming from. They heard noises behind a dark door and rushed in. The noises were moans. Jihoon and Jiho stared at Seungri's back tangled in the sheets with a woman. Brunette, familiar face.

˝Padme?!˝- Jiho creaked out. Jihoon stared dumbfounded.

* * *

(1)- Mumford and sons – I will wait


	18. Jang 18

Jang 18.

* * *

˝You know, now that I think about it..it does make perfect sense˝

˝What does?˝- Aria questioned.

˝You and Jihoon having sex˝- he giggled. Aria shot him a look. So what? Did they have to ask for permission?

˝Still on it are ya sprout?˝- Aria said in a bitter voice.

˝Hey! You both yelled at us when we said you were acting like a couple! BTW if you did it why?˝- Taeil seemed puzzled, if he knew the whole story he wouldn't be pulling that face. Aria sighed. Guess she had to tell him.

˝Beacuse it happened when we were both drunk˝

˝Oh˝

˝Yeah, I think we both chickened out in the morning˝- Aria confessed. She was panicking because she didn't remember them using a condom and when they found it and saw that it was used, a bit of the tension loosened but it was still awkward, from a cute let me annoy you phase to lets bang drunk. They kinda ignored each other for the rest of the day.

˝Did he stop talking to you?˝

˝By the end of the day things got back normal but..˝- Midsentence her phone buzzed. What now? Work? She had finished everything for the day and hopped to god Jae-Hwa didn't knock something valuable again. Just yesterday he managed to break the coffee maker on the 4th floor. Seriously, how do you manage to do that? Groaning she opened her phone, a message from Padme.

Oh, maybe she saw something or bought a thing.

_I messed up real time. I'm at your place. – P_

Aria stared hard at the small LED lit screen like the message would change into something like Hey I ate the best cheesecake in the world! Instead the words remained the same.

What did she do?

She was at her place?

What?

How?

Wasn't she back home?

˝Fuck me sideways with a screwdriver˝- Aria yelled and got up. Passing a few won bills she grabbed her stuff. ˝Trouble with Padme. We'll catch up, okay? Sorry I have to leave˝

˝Wait, Padme? Wasn't she back?˝

˝Apparently not˝- Aria was fuming. She clearly remember sending her off in a taxi to the airport. She wanted to escort her back but she had to get back to her job. The idiot even sent her messages from switching planes, yeah her ass.

˝Let me come with you˝- Taeil said getting up.

˝Fine but wrap yourself quick˝

* * *

˝We're going˝- Jihoon said and dragged Jiho out of the room. They walked in silence. Padme stared in shock. She cowered herself in the sheets and jumped out of the bed collecting her stuff. Shoes, pants and everything else crammed in her hands he dashed for the bathroom.

She screwed up big time. The look on Jiho's face. Tears prickled at her eyes. He looked absolutely heart broken.

Fuck.

This is why she didn't do relationship.

Pure sex and games.

That's all she wanted.

* * *

Seungri stared at the ceiling of his room wondering just what it was with these European girls. They were like poison to them. They attracted them and then spat them out. The different way they carried themselves, the freedom they felt was so damn captivating. Daring and ready. He cursed his luck to fall to such a girl so easily. At least the sex was great..

* * *

Aria growled and opened the door to her apartment with Taeil hot on her heels. She gave Padme a key for whenever she felt like visiting ( in these six months she was to stay in Seul) but she never imagined the girl would use it so soon.

˝Where are you?˝- Her voice was dangerously low and menacing. She was calm and that when you had to fear her most.

˝Here˝- Padme's voice came from the living room. She was curled into a ball on the couch, eyes wide and afraid.

˝Start˝- Aria said crossing her arms. Taeil stepped out and waved.

˝Uh I'll make coffee, okay?˝- without waiting for an answer he dashed for the kitchen and started rummaging loudly through the cupboards. Background noise, bless his tiny soul.

Padme's eyes shifted from the floor to the coffee table to Aria and closed. ˝I fucked up.˝

˝Why aren't you home?˝

˝He called when I was in the cab, something about an apology. Two bottles of red wine we were in his bed...˝- she said fast.

˝YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?˝- Aria roared. She couldn't believe her ears. Instantly one face flashed in her mind. Jiho. Fuckin' great.

˝Yeah! I WAS DRUNK!˝

˝Why didn't you text me you decided to stay dumbass?! I THOUGH YOU WERE HOME. SAFE. AND THEN YOU SEND ME THAT SHIT?!˝

˝He saw me...˝- Padme whispered. Aria stopped her next avalanche of words. Saw her?

˝Who?˝- Curiousity got the best of her as it always did.

˝Jiho˝

˝What? OH SHIT ON A STICK IS THIS DAY GOING TO GET WORSE AND WORSE?!˝- Aria slounched on one of the arm chairs and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew it wouldn't do anything but it seemed like a placebo as she has seen numerous people do it. Creature of habit, as stupid as they were.

˝He and Jihoon came to prank Seungri, to get revenge and they walked on us...uhm you know..˝

˝So you had sex even sober, that my darling makes you guilty. So how am I going to fix this oh wait you are going to fix this shit. I know you don't do mushy shit nor relationship so get them round up and fix it. Fuck coffee I need whiskey. Fuckin'...˝- Aria concluded their conversation and got up to the bar under the TV. A small glass cupboard was filled with various liquor, sake, some schnaps from home and her favourite rum and whiskey collection. She ditched the whiskey when her eyes fell on a bottle of spiced rum. Taking the whole bottle she went to the kitchen.

Ice.

Taeil was busy making two cups of coffee and making sure he wasn't eavesdropping. Too bad you couln't escape the yelling.

˝You okay? I kinda lost it...˝- Aria asked making the fridge poop ice in her glass.

˝Yeah but you know...Jiho always...˝ - Taeil said chewing his bottom lip.

˝I know...I mean who am I shitting? I'm preaching shit I should be doing˝- Aria poured herself a full glass and drank it whole in one gulp. The bitter sweet liquid burned her throat and warmed her belly. It was one of those days when you just had to get shit faced and forget about the world.

˝I think you shouldn't watch this...˝- Aria left the kitchen and dropped her glass and bottle on the coffee table. ˝Poison of choice?˝

Padme gave her a bleak look ˝Uhm that whiskey?˝- She pointed at some random bottle. Aria pushed the bottle to her with a clean glass.

˝TO us being idiots and fucking men. I DIDN'T EVEN FUCK SEUNG-HYUN FUCK˝- Aria yelled and gulped another glass.

˝TO us being idiots and fucking up men˝- Padme added and drowned hers. She coughed and wheezed. Poured another.

* * *

Taeil was sitting on one of chairs at the small dinning table and watching the girls get shit faced. Seven rounds of full glasses later they had confessed their guts and completely annihilated themselves. Aria was leaning on the arm chair glaring at the ceiling and Padme was tucked under her arm picking her shirt.

Someone banged on the door. Taeil opened the door slowly and gasped. Jiho and Jihoon were swaying on their feet slurring about european wifes and letting them in. They were shit faced. He stared at them dumfounded. Jiho pushed the door and entered pulling the other idiot inside.

˝Padme! SHOW ME YOUR ROUND BUTT NOW!˝- He yelled in the hallways slurring words, switching to Korean at the end.

˝Aria, ditch that grampa!˝- Jihoon added and let himself fall on the pavement before her tore his shoes off. Now, sock clad he waddled to the living room and yelped! Taeil took Jiho by his arm and slowly walked to the commotion. Aria had her arms around Jihoon's neck and blabbered words in her native language. Padme was staring at Jiho then got up.

˝We can fuck but I can not love˝- She slurred in a bad english and blinked a few times.

˝Heaven's help me˝- Taeil said. He had to babysit four shitfaced people. How would he survive this night?


	19. Jang 19

Jang 19.

* * *

˝_So what will you do?˝_

_˝Do I really have to explain?˝_

_˝Oh no, let me use my powers of mind reading and see what's in your thick skull_˝- The voice on the other end of the phone said. A snort followed.

_˝Fine, listen I'll surprise her at work˝_

_˝Are you proud of yourself?˝_

_˝Huuh?˝_

_˝That's the lamest thing I've heard from you, got hairspray in your hair too much these days?˝_

˝_Why you little, fine what would you?˝-_ Irritated he asked.

˝_Simple, I'd go by her apartment alone and knock. It's more personal and she doesn't have to look over her shoulder if someone's stalking. Good for both of you really, remember the first time? Pictures hyung, pictures...˝-_ GD talked smoothly. He had a point, Seung-hyun thought. Maybe he should stop buying flowers, what if he bought only those she hated? Didn't women love flowers? Chocolates. He should try no wait...what did she say? Mangoes. Ahh yes.

˝_I have something in plan, have to go shopping, I'll text you if it goes good_˝- He said grabbing his keys and wallet.

_˝And if it goes wrong too! Good luck hyung you'll need it!˝_

* * *

Aria laughed at the mess her living room was, blankets strewn over snoring bodies, empty bottles and what looked pans and pots all over. Poor Taeil was slightly snoring leaned on her couch. He had to watch over them as they rampaged. Funny enough she was drunk enough to crawl to her own bed without Jihoon. Where was he? She saw Padme sleeping on Jiho. Ew, Jiho drooled in his sleep. Shaking her head to dismiss it she peered in the kitchen. Jihoon was trying to open a lid of some container. She watched him struggle to pull it up when you had to screw. Sometimes you had to use your brain even if it hurt.

˝Screw it, it won't budge, stubborn like a girl˝- Aria said in a whisper. She didn't want to wake the others and have to listen them moan because of their hangovers. Luckily she swallowed two painkillers as soon as she woke up. A shower would be heavenly buut she had people in. Male people. Jihoon was startled and almost dropped the can. He tried balancing it in his hands and lifting his foot up as if that would help.

˝OH YOU UHM Good morning˝- His voice was hoarse and deep and Aria almost moaned. It was too damn sexy in the morning. Imagine hearing that every time you wake up and uhmm... She shut her eyes and bit her lip. ˝...you okay?˝

˝Yeah˝- She answered automatically. Did she just do that? ˝ Why are there pans and pots out?˝

˝You don't remember?˝- Jihoon cracked a smile ˝We played band last night˝

˝Band? The four of us?˝- Aria asked and walked to the coffee maker. She started warming warm while the coffee brewed, she was in a mood for a creamy late to easy her hangover.

˝Yeah you and Padme sang? Taeil hyung had pillows on his ears, think we made too much noise with the pans..uhm what do you remember?˝- Jihoon tried to sound casual. Aria gave him a weird look.

˝Except that, most of it. Why did you get drunk?˝

˝Why did you?˝

˝I asked first!˝

˝Fine˝- He rolled his eyes at their childish bickering and leaned on the counter. He was still keeping the can in his hand rolling it lightly ˝When we caught Padme with Seungri...I..I thought you were with Seung-hyun hyung...I got mad and hurt and yeah...too much Jack...˝

Aria poured two mugs with coffee and pushed one to Jihoon. He accepted it without a word and started adding sugar and milk. The two of them stood next to each other making coffee like a normal couple in the morning. The thought made Aria smile.

˝I didn't know she stayed here, I already yelled at her because of it but, Jihoon I can't do this anymore. Something has to end˝- She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but it was the truth, the bitter truth.

˝Yeah it would be only fair˝- Jihoon said. They sipped their coffee in silence when Taeil entered.

˝Got some of that?˝- He yawned and stretched. The poor thing must have been exhausted.

˝Yeah pour yourself some, sugar?˝

˝Ye-a˝- He stopped and glared at Aria she winked at him and jumped on the counter. Taeil watched as Jihoon yawned and Aria sat next to him. ˝You two drive me crazy...˝- muttering under his breath he walked out. He had enough of these two. Let them do whatever the way, he needed to check on the idiot couple.

Nothing. The two were sleeping like the dead. Fine, he'll drink his coffee in peace finally.

Buzz.

Someone was at the door. Taeil almost cursed the Heavens but decided to alert Aria. ˝Door˝

˝YEAH YEAH˝- She walked with her mug and a big sweater on that wasn't hers. He'd recognize the atrocity of a shirt from anywhere. Jihoon's orange rilakuma sweater. He expected to hear at least something when she opened the door but for a few minutes there was blissful silence.

˝Uhm...come in?˝- He heard Aria say. She rambled in her native language he assumed. He almost spilled his coffee when Seung-hyun Choi entered the living room looking alarmed and charming with a basket full of mangoes and chocolate. Aria came in looking like she faced a ghost. The orange sweater was off her, maybe she hid it in the hallway?

˝Coffee? We uhm...too much alcohol and these idiots came in drunk so I let them stay...˝- Aria explained awkwardly and dashed for the kitchen. She avoided eye contact as much as she could. Seeing his face, puzzled and alarmed at the same time was a bit too much for her hangover mind.

˝Not me,I kept an eye on them.. nice weather we have, eh?˝- Taeil smiled politely to his hyung. He bowed his head in a greeting. Seung-hyun nodded and sat on one of the arm chairs. He stared at Padme and Jiho. ˝As Aria said, idiots˝

˝I see, anybody else here?˝

˝Jihoon maknae..˝- Taeil said carefully. Anger flashed on his face but he hid it almost instantly.

˝Oh˝- He tried to sound interested and surprised but it wasn't that convincing. A small frown adorned his handsome face and he played with his ring finger. He had a silver ing on it with a crown. Taeil recognized the Bigbang fan emblem. Maybe it was a gift from one of the fans?

Jihoon came in and bowed his head ˝Seunh-hyun sunbae˝

˝Good morning˝- He greeted them stiffly. Behind Jihoon Aria moved with a steamy mug and placed it in front of Seung-hyun. She sat on the couch careful not to disturb the sleeping bears which were her best friend and idiot friend neighbour. Silence stretched awkwardly.

˝I brought you these, I know you love mangoes..chocolate? You did love that cake..˝- Seung-hyun started tentatively. He reached forward and a small packet fell from his pocket, a golden zipo followed. Aria followed the items curiously.

˝You smoke!?˝- He slowly grinned.

˝Yeah...˝

˝OH!˝- Aria jumped and ran to the corner. She dug through the contents of a small shelve and came back with an ashtray. It was in the shape of a penis. He eyed it and she giggled.

˝Birthday present, back when I smoked˝- She shrugged and put it in front of him. ˝Please..˝

˝You were hot while smoking˝- Jihoon said out of the blue and Aria shot him a look. Really? He wasn't helping.

˝I didn't know you smoke, do you want to?˝- Seung-hyun offered her the packet and she eyed it gingerly. Lucky strike, the blue one. One of her favourites. Chuckling she shook her head.

˝Nah, I do smoke occasionally now but I feel like crap honestly, I over did it last night, I'd only feel worse but you go ahead, please feel like home˝- The words spilled out faster than she could think and Aria sneaked a look at Jihoon. He seemed in thought. Maybe he didn't notice how she choose her words.

˝Let's go on a date!˝

˝Please have dinner with me again˝- Seung-hyun said and heard Jihoon say suddenly. They exchanged looks. Aria groaned and accidentally elbowed Padme in the head. The girl shrieked and rolled over squeezing Jiho to death who woke startled and tried to throw the body of him. Curses, groaning and a pissed of Padme stared at Aria.

˝How nice of you to join us˝

˝Seungri says hi˝- Seung-hyun added. Padme glared at him

˝Why are you here? AND YOU! URHG˝- She pushed Jiho off the couch and dusted herself off. ˝Now if you excuse me I have to throw up˝- Declaring her intents she walked calmly to the bathroom.

˝I need a vacation from all of you˝- Taeil spoke softly. Aria almost forgot he was there.

˝Seung-hyun would you pick me up at 9? I kinda need to clean this mess...˝- Aria turned to him.

˝Would you prefer to stay in? If you're tired we can go another day...˝- He flashed her a smile victorious.

˝Oh that's good to, same time then. Jihoon you're helping with the cleaning, consider it a cleaning date. I'm going to check on Padme and when I'm gone I want you either out or helping with the cleaning˝- The guys stared at her back as she walked away.


	20. Jang 20

Jang 20.

* * *

Aria laughed at the sight. Padme was sitting on the toilet with her panties down her face in her hands, elbows on her knees. ˝Having fun?˝

˝A shit ton of fun˝- She answered. Padme yawned loudly. ˝So...your boys up?˝

˝Jihoon's up, Seung-hyun showed up with food and he smokes! And Jiho is still pissed off˝- Aria summarized the situation in the living room.

˝I bet Taeil baby had enough of it. I'll go with him and Jiho to his place. Maybe then he'll able to rest. So where does Jiho live?˝- She went to the sink to wash her hands.

˝Next door˝- The soap fell from Padme's hands with a wet thud nad rolled in the sink slowly. The pale green bar smelled like pines and sea. Shaking her head she glanced at Aria.

˝Uhm did you...˝

˝It wasn't on purpose btw I got a date with Seung-hyun tonight and I have to deal with Jihoon now..˝

˝Good luck use condoms˝

˝Yeah, yeah I won't forget like you...˝- Aria snickered.

˝I didn't forget! I was drunk!˝- Padme shrieked. She grabbed the side of her head and whined.

˝Painkillers, left blue bottle take two. You should lie down and sleep it off. Take the dumbasses with you˝

˝Yea, yeah I'll rampage in your closet˝

˝Be my guest˝- Aria grinned and pushed her out of the bathroom. She wanted to shower quickly and then with some luck, return to an empty living room. The water running was hot and inviting. Sighing she stepped under the water flow and let the water wash away the stress and idiocy that piled on her like dust.

* * *

˝Oh hi...˝- Padme waved shyly. Seung-hyun nodded furrowing his brows. Padme found a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt she wanted to borrow, hot pink, leopard print. Why Aria of all people would own this she didn't want to know. That girl was crazy enough.

˝Taeil? Let's go to Jiho's place. Rest and you can sleep? Or go home?˝- She was unsure of what he wanted to do. He spared a glance at Jihoon who was sitting beside Seung-hyun. It smelled and looked like trouble but his head was throbbing, he needed sleep.

˝Yeah, let's go˝- He bowed to Seung-hyun and with Padme's help they half dragged Jiho's sleeping body to the door. A soft click left the two men alone. They were sitting close but not to close so that they would touch. Every few seconds one would cough or scratch, observe something in the room or merely adjust his hair.

Jihoon was jumpy. He heard Aria say to him to stay and everybody else to leave. So why did **he** stay? It gnawed on him but he couldn't be rude even if he wanted to, manners were drilled into him, so he resolved to sulking till Aria decided to come.

He didn't speak.

Thirty minutes passed and Aria came in wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair was wet a towel on her hair. Both men instantly perked up.

˝I told you tonight Seung-hyun...I'm not going to leave...˝- She said softly to him and grinned. His face mimicked her in seconds. Aria felt the stares, yeah she showed skin so what? One of them saw her naked...so..

˝Your phone rang˝- Jihoon added ˝I've picked up most of the trash and put it in a bag˝

˝You're good with cleaning..˝- Seung-hyun commented. It was a verbal polite insult and Aria groaned at the dick measuring game. Not again..

˝YOU . Tonight at 9, got it˝- Aria pulled his hand and forced him to the door before he could respond and Jihoon retaliate. Ain't nobody got time for their games.

˝See you˝- Seung-hyun grinned and sneaked a peck on her lips. Aria stopped and stared. Her cheeks felt warm. Was she blushing?

˝Uhm yeah˝- She shut the door in his smiling face and inhaled hard. It happened to fast and she didn't react, she didn't have time to. Trying to cool off she saw Jihoon pick up the ash tray and stare at it. ˝I'll clean it, if you want?˝

˝Nah, I'll do so, what else?˝- Something bugged him. She read it clear on his face.

˝Nothing, relax I'll just wash the glasses. Are you hungry? I could make something for breakfast...˝- Aria offered. They didn't eat did the?

˝Actually...I thought of going home and sleep a bit..˝

˝Oh..˝- Aria fidgeted suddenly not knowing hat to say or do. Maybe she should have let him defend himself? It did look like she was his mother back then..

˝I'll call you?˝- Jihon had his jacket on already and was at the door. His back was turned to her.

˝Sure, have a good rest˝- She tried to sound cheerfull but it was door shut leaving her completely alone. Suddenly the apartment felt too big, too silent. The glasses needed washing but she left them on the counter. The basket with mangoes and chocolates was next to the coffee table. She picked it up and examined it. Small assorted chocolates that she saw in the stores, a couple of mangoes. Aria picked up the chocolate in golden foil and pink paper. Cherrys and blackberries. She dragged her feet to her bedroom and collapsed in bed, chocolate already ripped open and in her mouth. She chewed slowly and pulled the duvet over her head.

˝This sucks...˝- she mumbled to the empty room and feel asleep feeling miserable.

* * *

Buzz.

Buzzzz.

Seung-hyun was standing in front of her door at 8:59 in a pair of jeans, shirt and sneakers. He wanted to be casual because they were staying in. He hoped she didn't cook because he took take out. Traditional korean cuisine and lasagna with extra cheese. Hopefully she's like something og that.

Buzzz.

Why wasn't she answering? Maybe she was out or at Jiho's? He glared at the door but then stopped himself. That was stupid, why glare at a door? His hand curled over the handle and he pushed. The door was open.

Entering he saw the glasses from this morning standing on the counter unwashed, his basket next to them a few chocolates else looked the same. He left the food in the kitchen and stumbled over a bag full of glass bottles and junk. The leftovers from the party. They didn't take the trash out? What was going on here? She wasn't this dirty and unkept. He could bet his left kidney Jihoon did this on purpose. Maybe he forced her out and his buddies trashed this.

But she wouldn't leave the apartment door unlocked...

His socked feet tapped silently on the floor. He checked the balcony, the guest room the bathroom. Nothing. All that was left was her bedroom. He peered in the dark room. There was a lump in the middle of the bed. Sheets strewn everywhere and he saw chocolate wrappers on the floor. Aria slept peacefully still in her small outfit.

She overslept.

He tried prying the sheet from her fingers to cover her up but she mumbled something

˝Seung-hyunnnnn˝- It sounded like a moan. A jolt ran down his spine. Brushing her hair aside she moved into his touch.

This was wrong. He should stop...

He layed his palm on her shoulder and dragged it onto her back. She arched it in synch with his hand.

˝Naughty...taking advantage while I sleep?˝- Aria mumbled with a sleepy voice and rolled over. She has a mischievous smile on her face.˝ It's dark in here..I can't see you...˝

He heard the hint of challenge in her voice. She lied in front of him in thin clothing watching him with big eyes.

˝...and?˝- He breathed out.

˝Strip˝- Aria got up slowly and pulled the tank top of her. It landed somewhere on the bed. Seung-hyun's eyes were glued to her exposed breasts...


	21. Jang 21

Jang 21.

* * *

˝How are you feeling?˝

˝Like someone sat on me˝

˝Well sorry I was sleeping!˝- Padme huffed

˝I wasn't talking about you! Idiot˝- Jiho huffed back.

˝Do you think Aria will choose Jihoon?˝- the new voice chimed in. Taeil was lying on the couch, a fluffy blanket over him. Jiho and Padme sat in the armchairs, take out in hands, chop sticks clicking.

˝I don't honestly know...˝- Padme confessed.

* * *

Aria breathed out slowly. She waited for Seung-hyun's reaction. He just stared at her and slowly his hand rose to the buttons of his shirt. One button was released and then another

˝Love is a war I intend to win˝- he said sliding his shirt down. His pants followed at an antagonizing slow speed. Aria took the sigh t of his naked body greedily. Lean and toned, caramel skin. Her eyes followed to his muscles lower to his midriff, eyebrow raised

˝I see you're prepared for war˝- she teased.

˝You can't fight un armed˝- Seung-hyun said with a smile, inching closer. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand pulling her closer. She was sure he could feel her racing heartbeat.

˝Will you let me?˝- he whispered in her ear making her shudder in anticipation ˝I wish to conquer...˝

Aria laughed and pulled him on top of her. ˝Well then, let the fight begin˝- She pressed her lips on him kissing him gently. His lips were soft like velvet, tasting like honey. Aria let her hands explore his body freely, touching, feeling every inch of his soft skin. His stoic figure was nowhere to be seen, all traces of emotionless gone. His skin heated up, oozing warmth and security. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...- the last coherent thought Aria had vanished when he took her nipple in his hot mouth. Aria's back arched...

* * *

˝You seem pissed˝- Seungri commented fiddling with his water bottle. He alongside with GD awaited a interview about their fashion for some random magazine.

˝I'm just thinking, you sure you only wanted sex?˝- the smaller man inquired.

˝Yeah I'm sure and I'm also sure she just wanted a distraction. Really, what's so good with them?˝

˝You mean Block b members? They know each other longer, it's just like us and 2ne1˝

˝I'm not trying to bang any of them am I?˝

˝But doesn't mean you won't ever...˝

˝Yeah, but don't we count to them?˝

˝You sound butt hurt. It's just a girl maknae˝

˝So what if I do!˝- The younger pouted. He felt used and he didn't like it. He was the damn idol, not the other way around.

˝You punched Jiho, had sex with his whatever they are, what do you want?˝

˝Them gone˝- He answered acidly. GD stared at his friend. Did he really dislike them that much?

˝I kinda like Aria, she'd different˝˝

Seungri snorted ˝Will you like her after she breaks TOP hyungs heart?˝

GD thought for a minute and then sighed ˝Honestly, I've had this talk with him already. He knows the risk, he's not an idiot, at least not completely. He's aware if she picks him there's more shit to face. They're different cultures, c'mon we use a language between ours to communicate! Maybe they don't prolong her contract. Maybe they find out they don't fit in after all. It's not that simple˝

˝But it's also not a game˝

˝He's was heading to her place, a few hours ago and still didn't text me˝

˝That's a good sign, right?˝- Seungri said taking a swing of his water.

˝I wish I knew˝- GD laughed. In the same moment his phone buzzed. An e-mail.

_Don't I always get what I want? _

˝Wha?˝- He stared at his phone trying to decipher the meaning behind Seung-hyun's e-mail. His phone buzzed again, another e-mail.

_I'm an idiot – thekoreanlover_

What did this mean? They sent him completely different e-mails. One was, put loosely, happy and the other, almost regretfully.

The fuck happened?

˝Call me˝- He hit send to Seung-hyun.

_Coffee tomorrow ASAP_ – he sent to aria and hoped for some information from her sooner. Maybe an explanation or a rant.

˝You look like someone died˝- Seungri said with eyebrows raised.

˝Maybe someone will and I sure hope it's not me˝- GD said with a grim voice.

* * *

˝You're avoiding my eyes˝- Seung-hyun said softly from under the duvet. They lied in the aftermath of love making and Aria had mixed feelings about it. The sex was great, his body moved in synch with hers, he payed attention to her and made sure she enjoyed it and yet somehow all she could think of was the clumsy, drunk sex she had with Jihoon years back.

˝I...˝- Aria started. Seung-hyun gave a nervous laugh.

˝You're regretting?˝

˝Not really, I just have a funny feeling, it's like..˝- Aria started. She had this feeling for a while now. It gnawed on her, tormented her dreams and gave her headaches.

˝Like we're pushing something.˝- He finished it for her. Aria closed her eyes. She felt like a completed idiot.

˝You okay?˝- He asked concerned.

˝How can you be so calm about it and even worry about me!˝- She snapped involuntary.

˝How can't I be? Just because we don't work as a pair doesn't mean I don't care. I'm not a rock, I have feelings˝

˝Coudl have fooled me˝

˝Ouch˝

˝Sorry I'm...I don't know what I am honestly˝

˝You had great sex, didn't that help?˝

˝How big is your ego? Pfff˝

˝As big as that thing under the sheets˝

˝Eh could work on that˝- Aria added. Seung-hyun pinched her leg and pushed her with his hips. Aria shrieked and laughed. And just like that the atmosphere changed. The tension and guilt vanished.

˝I'll sound like an idiot˝

˝You won't˝- He assured her, chocolate brown eyes smiling at her

˝You're too good, you know that?˝

˝In bed?˝- He teased. Aria punched his shoulder.

˝Idiot. Now I won't tell you˝- She stuck her tongue out.

˝Call him, will ya? The poor pup has such strong feelings for you˝- Aria turned around and hugged him tightly. What was this man? A stone in one second and in the next...

˝You're weird˝- Aria concluded giving him a toothy grin.

˝Yeah I get that a lot˝

* * *

His phone buzzed. Jihoon mumbled curses in his sleep. He turned over knocking his stuffed toy down and looked around. He yawned and found his cell phone on the floor, screen flashing bright. Who called him in the middle of the night.

˝Mm hello?˝- he asked groggy.


	22. Jang 22

Jang 22.

* * *

˝Who is this?˝- Jihoon tried again. He wanted to sleep so badly, he dreamt of ramyen topped with bunnies and uhhm.

˝Did I wake you?˝- A familiar voice woke him fully. Jihoon blinked furiously and sat up in his bed. The mess of blankets, duvet and stuffed animals surrounded him.

˝Uhmm no..˝- He lied. A giggle filled the phone line.

˝Suuure, sorry for calling this late..I needed to talk to someone˝- Aria said on the other end. Immidietly he tensed, did something happen?

˝What did he do?˝

˝Huh?˝

˝Seung-hyun sunbae. You're upset˝

˝Oh you can hear it? Damn I thought I masked it..I'm not upset, well kinda but not really˝

˝Huuh?˝

˝I knda got dumped ahahahahh˝

˝WHAT!?˝- Jihoon growled. How dare he, wait Aria was free but he hurt her. His thoughts were a mess.

˝Take a deep breath, breathe in and out. We ended it in friendship, sort of. For some time I felt like I was pushing something that wasn't there and frankly he's boring...˝- Aria let everything that lied heavy on her heart out. Jihoon sat on his bed in silence.

˝So you're okay?˝

˝Lonely but yeah, I'm not heart broken, don't worry˝

˝Want me to come over?˝

˝It's like 3 am Jihoon...˝

˝Know what I notice? You always call me by my name now...not pyonpyon anymore˝

˝I still call baby Taeil sprout ehehhe˝

˝You're evil˝

˝Thank you dear˝- Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. He knew she was joking but still, hearing that word said to him made him hazy and warm.

˝Want me to come? I'll bring chocolates and beer˝- Aria laughed loudly on the other end.

˝Shall I download something?˝

˝Nahh, I'll be right over˝- Jihoon grinned in the phone and jumped out of bed. He rummaged through the mess of clothes in his closet and pulled out a clean pair of jeans, a random tshirt and a hoodie. Grabbing his keys, phone and wallet he almost ran to the door locking it. A wide grin spread on his face.

* * *

GD exited the building with Seungri. They were exhausted after the interview. The fashion questions turned into do you have girlfriend or what's your type. Really, that had huuuge impact on their fashion style. Not. Seung-hyun was leaning on his car playing some game on his iPhone.

˝Woah, what are you doing here so late?˝- GD's voice was full of suspicion. He didn't seem victorious.

˝Hyung what's wrong?˝- Seungri had his eye narrowed.

˝I got dumped˝- Seung-hyun said with a smile. Both member jumped on him with questions and threats to cut her hair off or to break all of her heels. Childish but adorable. He let them vent out and calm before explaining.

˝Hyung I know you, you seem to calm, don't tell me you wanted her to dump you?˝- GD asked carefully. He knew his friend for a long time and usually he'd lose his head over a girl and then drown his sorrows over a broken heart in a bottle of wine. This man before him seemed fine, ready to tackle the next thing with boobs.

˝Maybe?˝- Seung-hyun grinned cheeckily. ˝We both figured it out, I still care for that woman but she's so unpredictable. You can't stand in front of her only beside her and that kinda freaked me out˝

˝I knew it!˝- GD said triumphantly. ˝Scared of a woman, hyung?˝

˝Yeah, yeah˝- Seung-hyun nodded with a mysterious smile.

˝You banged!˝- Seungri added suddenly. His eyes were wide. Seung-hyun shrugged his shoulders.

˝I'm hugnry˝

˝Yeah, you must be spent after shaking the bed..yap let's go grab dinner˝- GD confirmed and opened the door to Seung-hyun's SUV.

˝You two are bastards˝

˝Love you too!˝- Both maknae shouted from inside. GD grabbed his phone and texted like a maniac.

˝Say hi for me˝- Seung-hyun said turning the engine to life.

˝You can't be serious˝

˝Oh I am˝

˝I wanna hear her side˝

˝You two are idiots for letting her twist you around her figner˝- Seugnri pouted. In reality something else bothered it him. Aria wasn't the problem here, the thing ended thankfully. Was the other still here or did she leave? Maybe she won't be coming back and he didn't even take her number or e-mail address. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

˝You okay back there?˝

˝Yeah ignore me, hey hyung can you give me Aria's e-mail adress?˝- GD looked at him weirdly.

˝Aleardy leeching after your hyung is done with her? Seriously I don't think your her type..˝

˝Not for me! I uhm..˝- He didn't want to say what he needed of her.

˝Ohhhhhh˝-GD caught on his act and grinned.

˝It will cost˝

˝Fuck me sideways˝- Seungri said and the hyungs laughed at his misery.

* * *

Aria entered the office the next day with a grin on her face. Everyone in the building stared at her. No one comes to work with such a smile on a Monday morning. It was unheard off. She lied her coffee on the desk and grabbed the first file when Chung Cha entered.

˝I broke up with Seung-hyun but hey snuggling with Jihoon is also good, BTW Seung-hyun is godly in bed but a boring person.˝-She spat in one sentence. Chung Cha stared at her horrified. A thick scarf was wrapped around her neck. Aria's eyebrow raised. It wasn't that cold outside, it was middle of october and such a woolen scarf wasn't needed yet. Unless.. ˝Who bit you?˝

Chung Cha almost missed her stool while sitting down. She gulped and cleared her voice.

˝N-No one I'm cold˝

˝Mhm and I'm the princess of China, teeeelll meee˝-Aria teased. She wiggled her eyebrows and made kissing noises. The younger female laughed at her antics. Jae-Hwa came in. He had bags under his eyes and a bandana loosely wrapped around his neck. Seriously? They were so obvious.

˝Jae-Hwa!˝- Aria barked and he was instantly in front of her desk. She eyed him carefully and laughed. ˝Your'e a mess, next time you bite each other don't suck that hard, it won't leave marks˝- She winked at his confused face ˝Fetch me the lab results of that farm, we need to revise the crop infestation. Chung Cha please make me charts containing stats of all the farms in the area and their producing numbers in the last five years. Of to work love birds!˝- She was bossy and she knew it, she also knew not to pry to much in their love lives, at least for now. She'd annoy Chung Cha later during lunch.

˝Yes Ma'm! Thank you for the advice,will do so now˝- Jae-Hwa cracked a smile and saluted like a soldier. He ran out.

˝You're like an embarrassing mother˝- Chung Cha said from behind her monitor. Aria laughed loudly.

˝Aww yes my children! Behave ahahhaah˝- Her phone buzzed. She expected a continuing avalanche from Jihoon but it was an uknown number. Curiously she opened it and stared hard.

_Any way you can help me win over Padme? Seungri_

And just when she thought the drama was over.


	23. Jang 23

Jang 23.

* * *

Padme groaned. Her phone was buzzing loudly, waking her her cat and everyone in the neighbourhood. Who the hell called at 4 in the morning? She wanted to turn over and continue her dreams but the bloody phone didn't stop. One clawed hand reached under the bed and pulled the hellish device. She squinted at the screen. Ehhh? She was still dreaming clearly.

The screen had Aria's name on it.

Wait.

Aria was a few hours ahead of her.

˝Wha?˝- She tried saying and mumbled the rest.

˝Yeah,yeah I know it's late there, bummer, tell me what you did to make young Seungri crazy? Was the sex that good? He KEEPS PESTERING ME WITH EMAILS! Argh!˝- Aria raged from the other side. Padme heard only half of it.

˝A?˝- Padme heard a long sigh and then something click. Was that a lighter? ˝Didn't you stop smoking?˝

˝Hmmm?˝- She definitely heard a longer exhale, just like blowing smoke out.

˝So who got you back into it?˝

˝Seung-hyun, apparently he smokes oh BTW he's amazing in bed but we kinda broke up˝- Aria said alarmingly fast and then there was a crash. Some Korean nonsense.

˝YOU FUCKED?! WHEN!?˝- That was definitely Jihoon's voice. Poor babe, Aria is evil.

˝I told you already! Geez, anywaysss how do I get rid of the little fucker?˝

˝Just tell Jihoon to go eat or sth..˝

˝Not him! Seungri!˝

˝I'm halfaslweep.˝

˝Yeah and you notice me smoking, well then?˝- Aria was impatient. Something was up.

˝You want me there that bad ha?˝

˝Am I that see through?˝

˝Like foil..aluminuuum foooilll..˝- Padme sang. The other end snickered.

˝Get your butt on a plane ASAP. He's annoying.˝

˝Yeah, yeah, in a week, holidays and shit. I'll text ya˝

˝G'night love!˝- She heard Aria yell before she hung up and tossed the cellphone to the other end of the room. Damn asshole, calling late and shit.

* * *

Chung Cha shuffled through the busy streets holding two large baskets. It was almost Haloween and she was preparing a party with Aria, just some friends a few Kpop idols aka their idiots and such. She smiled at the change. Since that wild European stepped in her life it turned upside down. Her colleagues in the office seemed to respect her more, she had a boyfriend (although younger but hey young meat tastes better, right?) and friends, friends who were famous. A grin was plastered on her face thinking about the cookies she wanted to bake with Aria. According to the blonde they were to make extra ghoulish and creepy sweets.

Taking a sharp left turn to the last shop, she was missing cherry liquor and sodas, she walked into a tree. Or was that a person? It was soft and hard at the same time. Automatically she bowed down

˝I'm sorry!˝- A small laugh reached her ears. She got up and blushed a deep red. Seung-hyun was standing in front of her, shades on and smirking. She remembered the crush she had on him back when they started as a band. Such a handsome gentleman...

˝It's okay, you're Aria's friend yeah?˝

˝Ah yes, Chung Cha, sunbae˝- she bowed again to introduce herself. Why did Aria reject him again?

˝How is she?˝- Something lingered in his voice and Chung Cha smiled.

˝She's good, we've had a lot of work lately, the end of the year is near and everyone wants stats, reports and such˝

˝Oh, why so festive then? Halloween is tomorrow...˝

˝Preparing a party with Aria-noona! We'll be baking and uhmm˝- She smacked herself mentally. Was she supposed to tell him this? Maybe Aria will be mad at her...they were going to invite Block B only..

˝Oh, well it was nice meeting you again, hope you have a nice day˝- He bowed to her and smirked, walking away calmly. Chung Cha stared at him with a dreamy expression and then her eyes widened. What did he mean with that?

* * *

˝Any luck hyung?˝- Seungri was impatient as always. He had the hyungs work for him, find ways and nicks how to get Padme over. Sure, she didn't have a job like Aria but he would think of something.

˝Maybe˝- Seung-hyun answered. He opened his book and started reading like nothing mattered. Seungri pouted and turned to GD. The smaller man giggled.

˝Spill hyung, we want to know˝

˝Oh we'll be crashing a party, nothing interesting˝- He grinned before they jumped on him ˝Call the others, I want us in full form˝

* * *

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah I told you already three times! Stop pestering woman!˝- Jiho groaned and pulled the cap over his face. Aria laughed and sat back in her chair more comfortably. She got used to their late drinking. Whenever they were both home, relaxing and talking together or just gossiping about the idiots at work brought them closer again. Jiho didn't pry about Jihoon (probably because he annoyed him instead of her) but that didn't mean Aria didn't take the opportunity to ask him about Padme.

˝So you're basically telling me you're over here?˝

˝Yeah˝

˝What if she came here for a few days?˝

˝What id she did?˝

˝She'll be tomorrow at the party˝

˝Okay, WHAT?!˝

˝Unfinished buissnes with a certain Panda and well you...˝

˝W'ere finished Aria, just let it be, okay? I'm not giving you shit about twotiming Jihoon and TOP aren't I?˝

˝Because I ended my crap, you didn't, you're pretending you have˝

˝Well I want to˝

˝Say it to her face then, okay? Things are finally calming down˝

˝Mhmm just your phone buzzing all the time˝

Aria rolled her eyes and her phone buzzed, once, twice, three times. She wanted to call the company and have his number band but then he'd find a way to come to her apartment and that wasn't on the menu. ˝Fine, I want it to stop as soon as possible.˝

˝How are you and Jihoon?˝- Jiho said suddenly. He grinned at her shocked expression. He just said he wouldn't pry! That little jerk!

˝Oi dumpling!˝

˝heheeh˝

˝We're fine, I don't know what we is but yeah...˝

˝Like old times? Constant texting and fluff?˝- Jiho made gagging noises. How mature.

˝Not really, we call each other and text, not much though, we have jobs Jiho, not unlike someone *cough,cough*˝- Aria faked coughing and smiled sweetly. Jiho pouted.

˝Phhh˝

* * *

The evening of the party came. Aria pulled her costume out and grinned at Chung Cha, the good fairy, how predictable. She on the other hand wanted to surprise Jihoon with a sexy devil costume. The cookies were done, bloody finger sausages and cheese bloody cotton swabs and bloody punch. The whole apartment was decorated ind spider webs, plastic skeletons, spiders, witch hats and other trinkets. There was a big bowl filled with apples, apple bobbing and a cauldron with liquid nitrogen, steaming like a witches brew. Everything was ready for the party.

Aria jumped when the bell rang on her door. She fixed her horns, grabbed her trident and opened the door. Block b, complete with costumes, pirates, a vampire and a troll entered holding booze and sweets. She greeted them each with a hug and gave a small peck on Jihoon's cheek. He grinned back at her with his plastic fangs on.

˝Hey don't forget about us!˝- Chung Cha said pulling Jae-Hwa in. He was dressed as a surfer, Hawaiian shirt splattered with blood and a chewed on surfer board.

˝Sharks, nasty little things! Hi there noona!˝- He tackled Aria in a bone breaking hug. The blonde laughed.

˝Now that everyone's here I could ask of her to come out already, our little ˝- Padme stepped out wearing a long coat and a skin suit underneath, purple and pink mixed with her head bang. A few cards stuck from her clawed fingers.

˝Lady Gambit, at your service˝- She bowed and grinned at the boys. Squeals filled the apartment as they surronuned her and hugged. Jiho smiled behind them and ruffled her hair.

˝Back so soon?˝- he teased. There was a glimmer in his eyes.

˝I know you can't live without me˝- She retorted back. A familiar tune came from the stereo. Padme grinned. ˝What? I like their songs...some of them eheheh˝- Everyone's dancing and having a good time. It was a bit strange, the guys never listened to their own voices outside the studio. But as long as people have a good time, no probs!

"Oi sprout, gimme dat!" Aria yelled as she grabbed the ladle to pour some more punch in her cup. Taeil was stupefied! Did these Europeans always act like insane barbarians?! He glared at her. His troll costume fit perfectly. With his small posture only he would go for a troll. Aria decided not to comment on that, poor baby Taeil.

˝So, you having fun?˝- Jihoon buzzed by her ear. He grinned and let punch drip on his chin simulating blood.

˝Oh Count I haven't seen you!˝- Aria threw her arms around his neck and laughed. She noticed how he looked at her the whole time. The leather dress was working wonders on the shy boy.

˝Someone's at the door!˝- Ukwon came to her breathless. His pirate costume was extremely detailed, from the fake parrot on his shoulder to the plastic cutlass.

˝Huh? I'm not expecting more people...˝- Aria said and went for the door. She opened and stared. All five of BigBang stared back at her. Seung-hyun smirked and GD came first giving her a hug.

˝What? Forgot about me already?˝- He pouted. His face was painted green and there were screws glued to his temples, talk about a Frankenstein. Seung-hyun was dressed as the Phantom of the opera. The standard black suit plus a white half mask. How imaginative. She rolled her eyes mentally and gave him a hug. Daesung and Taeyang eyed her cautiously, they were dressed as Batman and Robin from the older days. Spandex and panties. Now that was a sight! Seungri glared at her. His costume was a panda.

˝Well...˝-Aria started and the boys just walked in calmly. Ooookay. This won't work.

˝Hey Padme˝- She already heard Seungri speak to her best friend and sighed. This will end ugly. Aria grabbed a bloody finger sausage and squeezed between Chung Cha and Jihoon on the couch.

Padme glared at him. Seungri returned the glare. The whole gang stopped dancing and drinking and observed the two.

˝Will you come live in Korea with me?˝- He said suddenly. Padme eyed him and then turned to Aria as if to say is he for real?

˝Uhm no, my life is back home˝- She said matter of flatly.

˝But why!? You can have me here!˝- Seungri pleaded.

˝So?˝- Her tone was flat. Aria watched from the couch still nibbling on the sausage. Jihoon's arm was around her shoulders keeping her close.

˝Do you want him more?˝- Seungri's finger pointed at Jiho.

˝He's my friend. I don't want nobody. I wanted to have a great time and I had it. That's it. Stop making a fuss over nothing.˝- Padme turned and went to the bar. She wanted to make herself a new cuba libre. The tension was still palpable in the room. Jihoon stood up and flashed his black cape.

˝So, Aria's contract was prolonged for another TWO YEARS!˝- Cheers and clapping ˝So that means she has to endure me another two years yaaay˝- Jihoon did a victory dance. Everyone laughed at his silliness.

˝Oh is that official Count?˝- Aria teased. Jihoon scooped her up from the couch.

˝MINE˝- He yelled in her ear and hugged her. Aria laughed with the gang.

˝So I guess I'll be leaving...˝- Seungri added but most didn't hear him. He felt ashamed and alone. A glass was in front of him. Long, purple and black nails on a feminine hand. He lifted his eyes.

˝Grow a pair, you had them last time I checked˝- Padme winked and offered the drink. She did feel a bit bad but she had spoken the truth.

˝LET'S PARRTYYY!˝- Seung-hyun said grabbing a champagne bottle. He shook it and sprayed around making the girls shriek and the boys curse. Aria grinned at him and pulled Jihoon for a dance. Skeleton and the Egyptian dance soon took over the drama finally.

** THE END **


End file.
